Once a crow
by Dareia
Summary: Jo haven't been in Charming for 10 years. She swore she would never go back but she has to when her mother dies. Will she be able to leave again or she missed her old life, family, friends more than she is willing to admit? JAX/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I still have 4 other stories to continue but I couldn't help it, I got obsessed with Sons of Anarchy and had to do something about it. But no worries, I already wrote 5 chapters, I know where I'm heading with this, plus I wrote the last chapter, too because I have some serious problems with endings and I tricked myself with that :LOL: **

**Anyway, I hope you will like my story. I will update once a week. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE, JO AND PETER.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Some people believe that ravens guide travelers to their destinations. Others believe that the sight of a solitary raven is considered good luck, but a group of ravens predicts trouble ahead. And a raven right before battle promises victory._

Jo held her breath as they passed by the sign „Welcome to Charming". She stared out the window of the car, her head leaning against the glass, watching the buildings, old memories popping up in her head, one by one. Nothing had changed since she left 10 years ago. The dusty streets, the people walking down, the grocery, the barbershop… All the same.

„Are you alright, honey?" Peter, her fiance watched her concerned.

Jo barely heard what he said as they passed the Teller-Morrow garage. Her heart beated faster, her palm sweated as she gazed the old garage full of motorcycles.

„Joanie, babe," Peter shook her a little to get her attention.

„Sorry, just spaced out a little," Jo forced a smile to her face, her hand finding Peter's. „Go straight, it isn't far."

10 years ago Joana Jameson swore to herself she would never come back, no matter what. She left everything behind, the gangs, her junkie mom, her best friend and love, her family. It was the best option after she was hurt as never in her life before by the man she loved more than anyone. She became a lawyer, did a year in an ambulance car, started a whole new life.

Last week she got a letter that her mom died and left the house for her, she didn't know what to do. Peter, her fiance got no idea what kind of life she lived. At the beginning of their relationship Peter tried to ask about her background, simple questions like where she was from, about her family, childhood but Jo refused to talk about any of it. Peter respected it and stopped asking about her past.

When she told Peter about what happened, he convinced her to go to Charming, saying she had to face her past otherwise she would never be able to move on. Jo agreed to go even if she got a sick feeling in her stomach with every mile what took them closer to the small Californian town.

„That's it," Jo sighed, pointing at a rundown house.

She moved her gaze over the house when she got out of the car, the light wind blowing her long brown hair into her face. It was just like she remembered, maybe a little more ragged than the last time she saw it but the feeling of it was all the same.

„So this is where you grew up," Peter gazed the house, getting out of the car.

Surely, it could have been a strange sight for him. Peter came from a rich family, he never had to spare anything. Unlike Jo, he got everything, money, family, the perfect life since the day he was born.

„Yeah, more or less," she optioned not to mention she lived with her godparents after her dad died when she was only 14, or that she moved to the Clubhouse at 16.

Jo shut the car's door and headed toward the house, lifting up a ceramic turtle at the door, knowing she would find the key there. She opened the door, afraid of what would wait for her, ashamed of Peter might see what a mess her mom was. She smiled a little when she saw the place was cleaned, probably cleaner than ever before. Everything was on its place, nothing smelled. Gemma, she thought to herself, mentally thanking for her godmother for taking care of everything before she arrived.

„Wow, there are a lots of pics here," Peter watched the photos on the walls amused.

Jo looked around suprised to see, he was right, there were pictures on the walls everywhere. Photos of her, the Club, her dad and just about everything what belonged to her past.

„You looked different… Your hair was black," Peter noted, his eyes moving from photo to photo. „Why did you dye it?"

„Needed a change," Jo shrugged casually, not wanting to get deeper in the reasons of her total transformation.

Peter stopped in front of a framed photo, what hang in the center, getting the main place. A bunch of men, Jo between a young man, his arms around her shoulder and an older man, her long black hair blown up by the wind, her eyes laughing as she looked up at the blond guy with such an admiration in her eyes even a blind man couldn't miss it.

„Who is he?" Peter asked, causing Jo to turn to him.

She felt a tug in her heart, seeing the photo, which got Peter's attention. She remembered that photo clearly. It was made at the last summer when both hers and Jax's dad was still alive. She was 13 then, the guy next to him, Jackson „Jax" Teller her used to be best friend, love, everything.

Jax was 4 years older than Jo. Everybody knew they belonged together. They were the „JJs", inseparable. He was her knight, maybe a strange one with a rusty armour but after all Charming wasn't the place where anything would be ordinary. Though Jax always thought about Jo as his sister, his best friend, nothing more. In the end that caused Jo running as far as she could from Charming.

„What do you think you are doing here?" a firm female voice called from behind them and Jo's mouth curled up into a smile.

„Aunt Gemma, I was hoping for a nicer welcome to your long lost goddaughter," Jo turned to the older woman, seeing her suspicious face.

„Jo?" she asked, moving her gaze over the young woman in front of her.

„No, I'm just her ghost," Jo rolled her eyes, grinning. „Don't you wanna hug me?"

„Oh, honey," Gemma pulled into a big hug her goddaughter.

Gemma Teller Morrow was more Jo's mother than her blood mother ever was. She and her second husband, Clay were the ones who took care of her after her father's death. They and the Club were Jo's real family.

„What did you think disappearing for 10 years?" Gemma gave her a look what would scare everybody except Jo who knew there was only concern behind her eyes.

Peter cleared his throat, moving next to his fiance, reminding the two women he was in the room, too.

„Oh, sorry," Jo blushed, looking uncomfortable. „Ahm, Peter, this is my godmother, Gemma," she motioned between them. „Gemma, this is Peter… my…"

„Her fiance," Peter cut her off, offering his hand to the older woman.

Gemma looked over at the young man in front of her, smirking.

„You'd better run before she eats you up alive," Gemma told before turning back to Jo. „I'll call the ladies and make a party for you," she stated.

„Aunt…"

„Be there at 8," she said before Jo could protest.

Jo didn't want to make a big deal about her homecoming. Actually, the truth was she wanted to keep it as low as possible. She wondered what she even thought, thinking she could be invisible.

„Oh, and Jo," Gemma turned back from the door. „Change your clothes. You look like a fucking muffin," with that Gemma left.

Jo laughed, looking over at herself. Surely, in her flowery dress and blue high heels she didn't look like a daughter of a SAMCRO member.

„She hates me," Peter snorted. „She doesn't even know me and she hates me."

„Yes. Don't take it too personally though. She hates everybody who isn't family," Jo smirked. „Great, now I have to bake what means I gotta go to the grocery."

„You can bake?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

„Yeah, never thought it would be important. I mean, you have a cook and everything," Jo shrugged moving past by Peter.

„Do you want me to go with you?" Peter asked.

„No, I'll be back in no time," Jo waved at him.

Jax wandered around the grocery. Gemma called him to get beer, chips and stuff like those because she was about to make a party. His mother was very secretive about the reason and it annoyed him. He hated surprises.

He was on his way to his bike when he saw a young woman walking toward him. She wore a nice flowery summer dress, blue high heels, sunglasses what covered most of her face, her long light brown hair bouncing in a ponytale.

She reminded him of somebody, her face, the way she held herself, the way she moved… Still he couldn't put his finger on who she could be. Jax was about to ask her if he knew her when he heard Tara calling him.

The mysterious young woman made a face and muttered something under her breath. It sounded like she said some things never change but Jax couldn't be sure if he was right.

„Wait," he called after the woman but she entered the grocery without even glancing back.

Jo didn't even want this. She didn't want to go home. It was all Peter's fault. She was already irritated after she saw Tara was back in town as well, drooling over Jax again.

„Are you sure you want to come?" she asked for the hundredth time Peter, hoping he would change his mind.

„Joanie, I'd like to get to know more about you. You never talk about your past, about Charming or anything at all," Peter sighed, trying to understand why his fiance wanted to keep him away from this part of her life.

There's a good reason, Jo groaned mentally but finally nodded.

„Alright, before we go you gotta know a few stuff," Peter nodded, waiting for Jo to continoue.

„My mom was a junkie and my dad died when I was 14," Jo said, watching Peter's reaction.

„Jesus, Joanie, why didn't you tell me any of this?" he pulled her close, feeling he should comfort her.

„No, no, don't get me wrong," Jo pulled away, shaking her head. „I've got nothing to complain about. See, my dad was a member of SAMCRO."

„SAMCRO?" Peter asked, getting no clue what that could mean.

„SAMCRO is the local motorcycle club and they are my family. Clay, my godfather is the president of the club, his wife, Gemma, she was like my mom and all the guys… We are a huge family," Jo tried her best to explain her weird background, knowing it would be hard to understand for somebody who got no idea about this kind of life.

„So this SAMCRO… They are like the Harley Davidson guys you can see on the roads," Peter said slowly.

„Yeah, something like that," Jo thought it would be better to leave it that way, not wanting to share other parts of the Club with her fiance.

It wasn't like she didn't trust him but her loyalty would be always with the Sons and she knew Peter would never understand what this kind of life meant.

„About the party," Jo put on her most serious face, wanting Peter to know everything she was about to say she meant. „ The guys can be a little overwhelming. Whatever happens, just don't start to argue with them or say anything what could offend them. Don't touch their bikes and…"

„And don't look into their eyes?" Peter laughed, cutting her off.

„I'm not kidding, Peter," Jo groaned. She was nervous about Peter going to the party. He didn't know the rules of her world.

„Sorry, it's just like you're talking about wild animals, like we are going to the zoo," Peter give her a kiss, smiling, trying to calm her down.

„Just try not to forget don't say anything stupid," Jo repeated.

„Sounds like I'd better just stay silent all night," Peter watched her, moving toward her old room.

Something like that, she thought to herself but instead of saying it she sent a weak smile to Peter before she disappeared in her room.

Nothing had changed in her room. Everything was the same as she left it. She moved to her gardrobe. She didn't bring any clothes she could wear, so she got no choice but to wear something old.

Jo decided to wear her shabby ripped jeans, a black tank top and her old boots. She stopped in front of the mirror, her eyes stopping at a photo. It was made when she was born. Jax who was 4 years old then kept her proudly in his arms, grinning like he won the lottery. There was another one, Oppie, her other best friend laughed hard at something while she sat in Jax's lap, playing poker with the guys.

She thought about how different was Peter and Jax. While Jax got a blond hair, Peter got black. Jax's eyes was blue, Peter's dark brown almost black. Jax was tall, about 6", while Peter was way shorter than that, almost the same height as her.

But those were just the obvious parts what anybody could see. They were the opposite inside, too. Jax was restless, wild, always dealing with some messed up emotional stuff, being with him was like sitting on a roller coaster. On the other hand Peter never lost it, he was always put together, calm, his life, his emotions always in perfect balance.

Jo shook her head and pulled her hair into a pony tail. It would be stupid compare fire to water. She reached for the black eyeliner. It was a long time ago she used such a thing. Of course, she used make up but not as intense as used to.

When she was done she stared at herself in the mirror. The girl she saw there wasn't the same who lived in New York. It was weird, like Joanie went on a vacation and Jo took her place for a night. She wondered how they would welcome her. Did they remember who she was? Was she still part of the family?

She sighed, grabbing her leather jacket from the chair and moved to the living room where Peter waited for her. When Jo stopped in front of him, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

„Wow," was all Peter could say, seeing her.

„I know it isn't what you get used to," Jo sighed.

„It's definitely different," Peter nodded, still trying to get used the sight.

„Okay, let's get over with this," Jo said, heading out of the house.

Jo entered the house without knocking, Peter hot on her heals. He heard the voices from the back and saw Jo smiling. He watched as she walked through the house with a surprising confidence. Not that Jo wasn't confident but she seemed to be different, more strong, maybe even tough. Probably because of the clothes, Peter thought and shrugged of the weird feeling.

„Who makes the best pie in the world ever?" Jo shouted, grinning as all the eyes turned toward her.

„Raven?... Jo?" Everybody asked in union, watching her with wide eyes.

Peter wondered what they meant by Raven. They didn't recognize Jo or that was a nickname for her.

„Snow White's stepma, you sillies," Jo laughed, seeing their shocked face.

„Oh, baby girl, so you're the reason we're all here," a big man pulled her into a huge bear hug, lifting her up.

„I missed you, too Papa Bear but I need to breath," Jo giggled and the man put her down.

„Wasn't your hair black, Raven?" a guy with slightly curly hair and dead cold blue eyes asked, watching her close.

„Yeah, I guess there was a reason I went with the name Raven," Jo laughed.

„Still a smartass," the man rolled his eyes, hugging her.

She didn't need a second to forget about Peter presence. It was a long procedure while everybody greated her. He stayed at the door, watching his fiance. It was like watching a stranger. Everybody gathered around her and she hugged, kissed, talked and laughed, probably more than Peter ever saw. She moved so natural between these men and women like she never even left.

„Hey, Jax, look who is here," somebody shouted from the crowed when a blond guy passed by Peter.

Peter saw Jo froze for a second as she turned toward the guy. It was the same guy from the photos he saw in the house, the one Jo didn't talk about.

„So it was really you," the guy, Jax stopped a few feet away from Jo, looking hard at her. Her only answer was a shrug.

„You just walked away," Jax said, anger in his voice. Peter got a feeling something happened between his fiance and this guy, something in the past and whatever it was, he got a bad feeling about it.

„And you didn't follow," Jo glared at him what surprised Peter because for the 4 years he knew Jo, she never did anything like that or had a bad word for anybody.

There was tensed silence before Gemma announced the dinner was ready. They all sat around a huge garden table. Peter was overwhelmed by the loud companion, for a moment he even felt lost before Jo sat down next to him.

„Hey, are you alright?" Jo looked at him concerned.

„Sure," Peter smiled at her, not wanting to share he thought the men around the table looked like a bunch of criminals.

„I'm sorry I left you alone before but I didn't see these guys for years," she explained.

„Joanie, it's okay," Peter gave a kiss to her, feeling somebody watched them.

When he turned to see who it was, he saw on the opposite side of the table sat Jax, watching him intensely, looking like he wanted to kill him. Maybe the guy was in love with Jo but she left, he thought as he looked away.

„I'm here," a guy yelled, almost falling to the table like he ran for his life.

„You're lucky this is a special night, otherwise you could sit with the kids again," Gemma glared at him.

„I'm sorry, Gemma. I tried to hurry, but you know there was this stuff I had to take care of," the guy tried to explain but stopped when he saw it led nowhere.

„Oh, and who is this fine young lady here?" he asked, making room for himself next to Jo.

„Jo," she laughed as he kissed her hand.

„Let me introduce myself Miss Jo. I'm Jean Carlos Ortiz, but for my friends it's just Juice."

„It's nice to meet you, Juice. Good to see some fresh blood in this old creepy machine," Jo laughed and the men around the table snorted.

„So is she an old lady?" Juice asked, making Peter wonder what he meant by that. Surely, his fiance wasn't old at all.

„No, but you'd better keep your hands to yourself because soon she'll be," a guy with a terrible Scottish accent answered.

„It isn't that soon. I mean, she's only 28," Peter laughed sheepishly but he was the only one who thought this was funny.

„Being an old lady means she belongs to one of us," Jax said, his eyes not moving from Jo even for a second.

„Oh, I see. Well, that wouldn't happen unless I join the club," Peter laughed again, pulling Jo closer to his body.

Everybody stared at them like Peter said there was a bomb under the table and if anybody moved he would explode it.

„Where is Oppie? I haven't seen him," Jo asked, moving out from under his arm.

Peter could tell she wanted to save the awkward situation but it didn't work because the silence got more heavy if that was even possible.

„Donna died," Clay, the big man broke the silence after a few moments.

„What happened?" Jo asked, surprising Peter with her hard voice. He could tell Jo knew the woman, maybe they were even friends so it surprised him she could stay that strong.

Everybody moved their gaze to Peter who moved uncomfortably next to Jo. It could be a silent sign between them because Jo only nodded and didn't ask further. Jax stood up and left without a word, Jo going after him, leaving Peter alone at the table.

„Hey, pretty boy," Jo said, sitting next to Jax on the front steps.

„Wanna share?" she asked and Jax gave her his cigarette. „You know I didn't mean this but thanks," Jo said, taking a gulp.

„It was us," Jax said after a few minutes of silence.

„Shit," Jo looked at him with wide eyes, swallowing hard, already knowing what he was talking about. „What happened?"

„There's this crazy ATF bitch. She set us up, planting Oppie was a rat…"

„What? How could you believe that, Jax?" Jo raised her voice, standing up.

„I didn't, okay?" he looked at her annoyed. „They paid his debts, his car and mobile was wired so Clay thought that he gave us out. I didn't know about it, Raven."

„Jesus," Jo said in a small voice, trying to hold back her tears. „Does he… Oppie… he…"

„No, he thinks it was the Niners," Jax shook his head.

Jo watched him for a few moments and she only realized then how tired Jax looked. She sat back next to him and hugged him.

„I swear if I only knew," he murmured into her hair.

„I know, I know…" Jo said, stroking his back softly, trying to take his pain away even if she knew it was impossible.

„Raven, you should come back if you don't want Gemma scare away your man," Half Sack, the new prospect showed up in the door.

„Oh, shit," Jo cursed under her breath.

„So you tell me you can't use any weapon, you can't fight, not even a rabbit as much as I can tell. Would you mind share with me how you would like to protect my goddaughter?" Gemma looked hard at Peter, reminding Jo of a cop who knew the suspect was running off the answeres.

„Leave him alone, Aunt," she rolled her eyes, sitting back next to her fiance. „You know just like I do that I can take care of myself. I learnt martial arts from one of the best and I can shoot since I was 12."

„You can shoot? And since you were 12?" Peter looked at Jo with wide eyes but Jo only shrugged.

„Do you remember? That was some crazy shit," Jax smiled across the table.

„Dad was so pissed he wanted to shot your ass," Jo laughed along everybody, remembering his father chasing the 16 years old boy across the street after he found out what they did.

„Wasn't so funny. That could have got me killed," Jax smirked.

„You would have deserved it. Giving a gun to a kid," Clay shook his head.

„Then again who would have taught all the other stuff to her? Like kissing?" Jax winked at Jo who laughed even harder.

„Shut up, Teller," she said, throwing a frie at him.

Gemma stood in the corner, moving her eyes between her son and goddaughter. That stupid boy let her leave, not realizing she was the one all along. Gemma knew she had to do something because there was no way she would let Jax make the same mistake again.

„What do you have in mind?" Clay stopped next to her, knowing she was up to something.

„They are still perfect," she answered.

„For what?" Clay raised an eyebrow, pretending not to know what his wife meant.

„You know for what, for each other," Gemma snapped, making Clay laugh.

„Don't try anything. They will realize sooner or later," he said.

„Not with that bitch, Tara back. She blinded Jax again with her pretty face. Somebody has to show him who he is belong to," Gemma groaned.

„But that somebody shouldn't be you."

Jo was talking to Half Sack, laughing hysterically as she listened to the story behind the name when a slow song started to play. It was Safe In My Heart by the Foreigners, Jo's gaze searching for Jax immediately. Their song.

When Jo's dad died she couldn't stop crying. She was with Jax at the club house. Jax turned on the radio and that song was played. He took the young girl into his lap, swinging with her back force, softly stroking her back, trying just to be there for her, knowing words couldn't have eased her pain.

Jax stepped to her, offering his hand what Jo took and Jax pulled her close to his body. They didn't dance, just swayed slowly with the music. Jo rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, a familiar feeling growing in her, the feeling of home.

Peter stood lonely in a corner, watching his fiance dancing with Jax. They were too close for his taste but that wasn't the worst part. He watched them all night, realizing there was some kind of invisible bound between the two, something what tied them to each other, something what he never had, that thing he knew was missing from their realationship, at least from Jo's part: blind, unconditional love.

„It was the biggest mistake of your life, convincing her to come back. She will never leave again, you know that, right?"

Peter flinched by Gemma's words but got a feeling the woman was right. He should have never let Jo come back. It was a good thing they would leave next day, he thought.

Jo pulled her shirt over her head, her eyes stopping at the tattoo on her left side. It was a crow, under it a text „JJ forever". She was 16 when one of the guys made it for her. Clay and Jax were furious but she just laughed at them.

„What does it mean, Joanie?" Peter asked from the bed, making Jo jump a little.

„I thought you were sleeping," she said, grabbing her night shirt.

„You didn't answer," Peter said.

„I already told you. Joana Jameson," Jo lied without blinking. „JJ forever" meant Jax and Jo forever but obviously, that wasn't a thing she wanted to share with her fiance.

„This isn't just a motorcycle club, is it?"

„What's with all these questions?" Jo asked back sharply, getting in the bed, pulling the cover over her.

„I'm just curious," Peter answered defensively.

„Sorry, it's 3 in the morning and I'm tired. Let's not talk about the club. We leave tomorrow anyway," Jo said, giving a kiss to Peter, cutting the conversation shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody. Like I promised here's the next chapter. There aren't too much action in it but I still hope you'll like it. I apologize if I made any kind of grammatical mistake, English isn't my first language and I haven't got a beta for this. Thanks for those who sent me reviews, I'm really glad you like my story.**

**CHAPTER 2  
WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

Jo sat at the counter, sipping her morning coffee when somebody knocked on the door. Slowly she got off and walked to the door.

„Morning," Piney greeted her.

„Hey old man," Jo blinked at him, wondering what he wanted. „Come on in."

„So what brought you here?" Jo asked, sitting on the couch.

„I'm here to ask a favor," Piney announced and Jo nodded him to continoue. „I could use your help with the kids."

„Why do I get a feeling Gemma's got something to do with this?" Jo shook her head, smiling. She knew Gemma always wanted Jax and her to get together, not to mention now that Tara was back in town, probably her godmother saw her as the only way of rescue for her son.

„Maybe she suggested to ask you but I really need help. Look at me, I'm old for this shit, I've got no patience for them."

Jo sighed, running her hand through her hair. She shouldn't say yes, she got a job. Though it was also true she wasn't on a vacation for 10 years.

„How long?" she rolled her eyes.

„2 weeks, maybe 3," the old man answered.

„Fine. But I'm not staying any longer. 3 weeks and that's it," Jo nodded, cursing herself for giving in so easily.

„Are you ready?" Peter stepped into the room with the luggages in his hand.

„I'm not going yet," Jo said, dropping her eyes to the floor. She knew her fiance wouldn't be thrilled about the news. He was pretty tensed since last night.

„What?" he looked at her in disbelief.

„I'll let you kids talking over it," Piney said, standing up from the couch. „Thank you, Raven."

„What is this about?" Peter looked at her hard, she could tell he was pissed.

„He needs help with his grandkids," Jo answered.

„Get a nanny," Peter said, angrily.

„I owe him, Peter," she snapped, losing her temper. „You would do the same for your sister, wouldn't you?"

„I'm just not happy to leave you here alone," Peter sighed. „What about working?"

„I'll call Mary and tell her I wanna use my vacation time. She bugged me about it for years anyway," Jo said.

„Fine," Peter made a face, letting Jo know he wasn't happy about her decision.

After Peter left Jo headed over to the garage. She wanted to make it clear for Gemma, she was engaged and got no intention to get involved with Jax ever again. If he wanted to be with the heartless bitch who left him without even a note, then let it be. He was a big boy, he had to make his own mistakes.

She grinned as she walked through the parking lot. God, how much she missed all the noises, the sight of the men doing nothing, or just making fun of each other, working on cars.

„Hey," Jo stepped into the office.

„I see you stayed," Gemma said with triumph in her voice.

„Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about," Jo said, closing the door. „I know what you're doing, Gemma and I'm not going to take part in your plans."

„I don't know what you're talking about, baby girl," Gemma looked at her innocently.

„You exactly know what I meant," Jo rolled her eyes. „You should accept Jax is a grown up man and he'll do whatever he wants either you like it or not."

„He's my son and I'm not going to let him make the same mistakes again. Everybody knows Tara isn't good for him," Gemma stated.

„Whatever, just don't get me into this shit," Jo said, knowing she couldn't stop Gemma.

„You're already in it and you know it," Gemma said.

„No. Can you see this?" she pointed at her diamond ring. „I'm going to get married in two months."

„See this?" Gemma grabbed the chain on Jo's bag, a ring hanging on it what she got from Jax for her 14's birthday. Jo cut out mostly everything from her life what could remind her of Jax or Charming but she couldn't get rid of that piece of past.

„This is what you always wanted. He needs you. The club needs you."

That was low, Jo thought. Gemma knew her too well. She knew Jo would do anything for the club because practically they raised her.

„Aunt, I love you and I love the club and I'm grateful for what you all did for me but I'm not willing to risk my relationship with Peter because Jax is being Jax again."

„Then why are you still here, sweetheart?"

The question caught Jo off guard. Because Piney needed help with the kids. Because she needed a time off from work. Because she decided that way. What kind of stupid question was that anyway, Jo thought angrily, glaring at her godmother.

„What's going on?" Jax stepped into the office, moving his gaze between the two women.

„Nothing," Jo glared at him, pushing him out of her way, leaving the office.

„Can you give me a cigarette, please?" Jo asked Juice.

„Sure thing," he grinned at her, lighting a cigarette. „Didn't you say you would leave early this morning?"

„Plan changed," Jo answered, taking a gulp and sitting on the hood of a car.

„What was that about?" Jax stopped in front of her.

„You don't wanna know," Jo groaned. She almost forgot how demanding her godmother could be.

„Have you been on a bike since you left?" Jax asked, changing the subject.

„No," Jo shook her head. She missed it everyday maybe more than anything. The sun warming her skin, the wind blowing her hair, the feeling of freedom.

„Come on, I'll take you," Jax laughed, seeing her dreamy face. „Take this," he threw a helmet to Jo.

„You still have it?" Jo looked surprised at the helmet in her hand. It was her old one, a baby bird was painted on the back of it, the name „Raven" painted under it.

„Thought you would come back for it someday," Jax shrugged, sitting on the bike.

Jo stood there stunned. She shouldn't make a big deal out of it, still she was happy Jax didn't dump it.

„Coming or what?" Jax woke her from her daydreaming.

„Hold your horses, Teller," Jo rolled her eyes, putting on her helmet, swinging her leg over the bike, lightly putting her arms around Jax.

„Do you wanna fall off?" Jax pulled her arms tighter around his waist, clearly irritated.

„What are you staring at?" Clay stopped next to his wife who stared out the window of the office.

„Look at them," she nodded her head in the direction of Jax and Jo.

„You made her stay," Clay sighed.

„I gave her an option," Gemma shrugged.

„I will tell one of the guys to keep an eye on her. There are too much shit going around nowadays to leave her unprotected."

„Ask Jax," Gemma commanded, causing Clay shake his head but of course he wouldn't disobey and would do as he was asked.

Jo only needed a few moments to forget about the world around her. Riding on a bike couldn't be compare to anything. For the 10 years she was gone she always missed something and now Jo knew it was the feeling of being free, the weight of the world not pushing down on her, just letting the road take her to unknown places.

Jo looked around when Jax stopped the bike. She felt a tug in her heart as she realized where they were. They were at the cliffs they used to go everytime when they wanted to be alone. Though the last time they were there wasn't too pleasant.

_**FLASHBACK**_

„_You don't go anywhere with him," Jax groaned._

„_You don't tell me what to do," Jo glared at him, her voice rising with anger._

„_Yes, I do. I told you I don't like you hanging with that jerk," Jax raised his voice as well, pacing up and down._

„_And I didn't ask your opinion. Why don't you go and bug your girlfriend?" Jo threw up her arms, almost screaming at Jax. „Oh, wait a sec, she left."_

„_Great, this again," Jax rolled his eyes frustrated._

„_Because it's always Tara, Jax! Ever since that trash got in our life you don't give a shit about anything," Jo yelled at him._

„_Don't talk about her that way," he growled, pointing at her warningly._

„_See? All you heard from what I said that she was a trash. You only care about me when you can boss me around."_

„_I'm just trying to keep you safe."_

„_No, you're just being a possessive bastard, Teller!"_

„_What are you talking about?"_

„_Explain to me why you can have somebody and I don't?"_

„_Because that's different."_

„_How? How is that different? What do you want from me, Jax?" Jo screamed, pushing him hard on the chest. „Do you want me to say I love you ever since I know my mind? That I don't want anybody just you?" she hit him again and again, tears rolling down her face._

„_Stop it. Jo, stop it," Jax grabbed her wrist, stopping her from hitting him again._

„_Why don't you want me you son of a bitch? I fucking hate you."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

„Do you still come here often?" Jo asked, getting off the bike.

„I wasn't here since you left," Jax answered, taking his helmet down.

„That was a long time ago," Jo sat on the ground, looking far ahead into the sun.

„I missed you," Jax sighed, sitting behind Jo, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

„I missed you, too," Jo said barely audiable. She closed her eyes and leaned against Jax, her head resting on his shoulder.

They spent hours at their secret place, catching up with each other. Jo told about how she became a lawyer, that crazy year she drove around in an ambulance car. They talked about the club how things started to get sloppy in the last few months. Jax was grateful Jo listened to all of his shit.

She always understood him, maybe more than himself. He was thankful because he couldn't talk to anybody for a long time. Tara didn't want to get involve to club business, Opey would be out of question even if he was home and his mother kept pushing him to do what she thought was right.

„You know he changed my view of life," Jax said, talking about Abel. „I wasn't ready for him. Hell, I'm still not sure I'm ready but I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore."

„I'm glad he made it through. But again, he's a Teller, strong like his daddy," Jo smiled at Jax warmly.

„Do you want to see him?" Jax asked, standing up.

„Sure, you know I'm all for kids," Jo took his hand, letting him pull her up.

* * *

„Just go, I'll be there in a sec," Jax told, moving to the fridge.

Jo went into Abel's room, stopping above the small bed. The little boy smiled up at her, melting her heart immediately.

„You are a tough guy, aren't you?" she smiled at Abel, taking him into her arms.

„Look at you, what a handsome little man," she cradled him slowly in her arms. „You are going to break hundreds of hearts just like daddy."

Jo didn't realize Jax was standing in the door, watching her so she flintched a little when he spoke.

„So you think I'm a breaking hearts?" he asked, stepping to her.

„Well, you broke mine," Jo answered, her gaze meeting with Jax's.

There was a moment of silence between them when Jo even forgot to breath but the moment was gone when Tara cleared her throat.

„I'd better go," Jo said hurridly.

When Tara took Abel from her arms the boy started to cry, causing Jo to smile. He already got more brain than his daddy, she thought to herself.

„How long do you stay?" Tara called after Jo and she almost laughed out loud. The girl was so desperate it was almost funny.

„I'm out of here as soon as Op comes home. And don't worry sweetcheeks, I don't wanna be at your place," she showed her finger with the ring on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated like I promised. I will try to keep my 1 update/week promise. This is just a filling chapter, the next will be better. Thanks for reading.**

**CHAPTER 3  
DON'T START**

Jo quickly got into her daily routine. She took Opie's kids to school in the morning then she went to Jax, picked up Abel – they agreed she would be with the baby until she was in town because Jax didn't want a stranger taking care of his son and Gemma hadn't got time. Of course, Tara wasn't thrilled about the idea but she got no word in it.

Jo sat in the garage, watching Half Sack beating some guy in the ring when her phone rang.

„Hallo?"

„Hey, Joanie," Peter greated her from the other end.

„Oh, hey," she said a little ashamed that she forgot to call for 4 days.

„Just thought I'd check if everything was okay," Peter said harshly.

„I'm sorry I didn't call. It's just that you know, having two kids and a baby around is pretty much a full time job," Jo explained, making a face when Half Sack kicked out the other guy, blood spitting around.

„A baby? What baby?"

„Jax's. He didn't want a stranger and I'm here anyway."

„So he's got a wife…" Peter tipped.

„No. The girl was a junkie. Abel barely made it through," Jo shuddered as she talked, thinking about her own mother.

„Then Jax is alone," Peter asked, making Jo wonder where he headed with this.

„It's complicated," Jo answered unsure. „Are you jealous?"

„No," Peter answered way too quickly. „I trust you."

„Okay," Jo said, thinking she'd better leave it there because she didn't want to get into the Jax conversation with Peter.

„I'll go for the weekend, okay?"

„Sure," Jo nodded, moving her eyes to the yard, trying to see who the others crowded around.

„I'll call you," Peter groaned frustrated, realizing Jo didn't pay attention to him anymore.

„I gotta go. Love you," Jo ended the call quickly, seeing it was Opie who came.

Everybody crowded around him, hugging, saying they were happy he was back. Jo stood silently a few feet away, waiting until everybody greeted their friend. She felt her heart broke when she finally saw his face. Her once funny, always smiling friend became a broken man full of sorrow.

She stepped to Opie and hugged him tightly. What could she possibly say that could make his loss less painful? That she was sorry Donna got in the crossfire? Or that she felt his pain? She couldn't even look into his eyes without thinking about the Club killed his wife. His own family took one of the most important person away from him.

„Do you wanna go for a ride?" Jax asked, seeing her uneasiness.

„What about Abel?"

„Gemma will take him," Jax said, giving Jo her helmet.

„I shouldn't have told you," Jax said.

They were at the cliffs again, watching the sun going down.

„No, it's okay," she shook her head. „You had to talk about it. Nobody should hold a secret like this. It would have eaten you up alive."

„Yeah, so it's killing you, too," Jax smiled at her bitterly.

„I'm a tough girl. Plus, I won't have to see him everyday. I'll leave at the weekend," she shrugged, feeling releaved that she didn't have to face Opie day after day, lying through her teeth like Jax had to.

„You didn't change your mind," Jax said and it was more like a statement than a question.

„About what?" Jo looked at him confused.

„About staying."

„Why would have I?"

„I don't know. It was good to have you around," he shrugged, looking away.

„I have a life, Jax. And you have Tara," Jo said.

„What's going on with you two?" she asked after Jax didn't say anything.

„We are trying to work that out," Jax sighed, running his hand through his hair.

„I can see it's going quite well," Jo made a face.

Tara was a pain in the ass. She did anything to make Jo feel unwelcomed. Jo never really understood the hatred of Tara. After all she was the one who was left behind when Tara bounced into their life and not the other way.

„Can we not start this now, Raven? I've already had enough without you trashing Tara again," Jax growled.

„Don't bite my throat, Teller. It isn't my fault if you got problems with her," Jo glared at him.

„Whatever. Come on, I'll take you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**So another chapter this week because I feel bad about the lack of updates lately. Hope you'll like it. I'm happy about the new alerts/faves but please review, one word is enough: hated/loved. Thank You.**

**CHAPTER 4  
THE JJ'S MISTERY**

Jo was on her way to Bobby's homecoming party with Peter on her side. She could feel he was tensed and not very thrilled about the idea to go to a SAMCRO party again but Jo could be very convincing. It also helped she told him she would go home because Opie went home so they didn't need her anymore.

Though on the other hand Jo felt bad about leaving so fast. Opie wasn't in any condition to take care of the kids. He barely went home, barely spoke to anybody and Jax told her he did some crazy stuff a few days ago, he acted like he got a death wish. The truth was Jo was worried about him but she knew she balanced on a very thin line with Peter, too.

Of course, everybody was there, waiting for Bobby to arrive. Jo saw Opie standing alone, leaning against a wall. She excused herself from Peter and headed over to him.

„Hey," she smiled up at him.

„Hey," Opie stared into the crowed in front of them. „Thanks for helping with the kids."

„You know I love them," Jo shrugged, trying hard not to think about Donna. „I would stay longer but you know with him…" Jo nodded toward her fiance who talked to Tara.

„Do you love him?" Opie asked, his eyes bored into Jo's.

„Sure," Jo stepped from one foot to the other awkwardly. „I mean, he's a good guy, you know…"

Opie's only answer was a nod what made Jo feel very uncomfortable. Of course, she loved Peter. How could she not love somebody who she was ready to marry?

Peter couldn't say he enjoyed the party. Not at all. A bunch of drunk and loud men and women weren't his kind of social group. In his point of view it was very impressing nobody tried to kill anybody. Though he did enjoy talking to Jax's girlfriend. Tara was surprisingly smart and normal. He couldn't understand how an intelligent woman like her ended up with somebody like Jax.

They were about to leave when a car rode into the garage and a few men – obviously not bikers – got out. Clay went to them with Gemma on his side. Jo stood beside Peter, Jax and Tara a few feet away from them.

Peter couldn't pay attention what Clay talked to the men because he could only see what was going down in front of him. Jo took a step away from him to Jax's direction at the same time as Jax did the same. They moved closer and closer to each other until their arms touched.

Peter didn't even realize when the men left. He stood there stunned, staring at Jo and Jax.

„That's the JJs mistery. Don't think about it much, you leave with her and don't have to see it ever again," Tara smiled at him bitterly, patting him on the shoulder.

The JJs mistery, Peter thought bitterly. Obviously, Jo lied about her tattoo. He was happy Jo was ready to go home because he couldn't stand her there for even one more day. Who knows what else he would get to know about his fiance. She can use guns, she practiced martial arts, she got a mark on her with a guys name... It was just too much. He didn't like this side of Jo, the people in Charming and he especially didn't like Jax.

He slept calmly when Jo's mobile rang.

„Yeah," Jo answered sleepily.

„What?" she sat up in the bed and Peter could see something was wrong.

„I'll be there in 10 min," she said, practically jumping out of the bed.

„What happened?" Peter asked, seeing his fiance getting dressed like somebody chased her.

„Nothing. Go back to sleep," she commanded, running out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everybody. Thank You for the new reviews, alerts/fave. They mean so much to me. Let's not waste time. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**CHAPTER 5  
CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER**

Jo arrived to Gemma's in no time. She hurried into the house, finding the older woman and the chief there. Gemma was beaten up badly, her face bruised but what was even worse Jo knew just by the sight of her there were invisible scars, too.

The scene brought up unwanted memories for Jo, memories she wanted to erase from her mind forever.

_FLASHBACK_

_„Our little girl grew up," Bobby joked, putting a big cake in front of Jo._

_„Wow, seriously, I didn't think you would do anything," Jo grinned. She really didn't think they would celebrate her birthday. Of course, she knew about the party Gemma planned for her at the weekend but Jo didn't expect the guys surprising her at the Clubhouse. She looked around and silently said thanks for God she got so many people who loved her._

_„Don't forget to wish," Clay winked at her._

_„Where is Jax?" she asked when she couldn't see him among the others._

_„Tara is back," Opie answered after a few moments of heavy silent._

_Of course, if Tara was back that meant Jax would even miss her eighteenth birthday. Jo was angry and disappointed beyond imaginable. He should have been there. They planned her eighteenth birthday for years. But times changed in the last 2 years and she wasn't the center of Jax's world anymore._

_That night Jo decided to meet with Sean even if Jax prohibited to go near to him without somebody having her back. But Jo thought it was only because Jax thought she couldn't take care of herself, because he still thought about her as a child. She wanted to prove him wrong._

_Everything went fine until Sean touched more than she wanted him to and at places where she didn't want him to. Jo ended up beaten up but she was lucky enough that she attended some martial arts classes so other than some bruises and lightly damaged ribs nothing happened. It could have ended way worse._

_Jo walked the streets of Charming alone, trying not to think about what happened. Her body shook unstoppable, her mind was numb. That was the night when she decided it was time to move somewhere far from Jackson Teller. She didn't know what she would do or where she would go but she desperately needed distance from Jax._

_When she got back to the clubhouse nobody was there, only a shaky written message waited for her: „Jax got shot. Where the hell are you?" Jo got into her car, driving crazily through the town, not caring about her aching body even if every part of her screamed at her to lay down and not move._

_FLASHBACK END_

„There were three of them," Gemma said as Jo cleaned out her wounds. „They wanted me to give a message to Clay. That this will happen again if we don't stop selling armor."

„We have to tell Clay," the chief shook his head, watching Gemma worried.

„No," Gemma stated firmly. „If I tell him or Jax, they will get what they want. I won't let that happen."

„Gemma, I can't do anything here. You have to go to a hospital," Jo said, quietly.

„I told you nobody could know about this," Gemma groaned.

„Alright," Jo sighed, trying to think about someting. „I have a friend in a hospital only a town away. I'll call her. Let's hope she still works there."

„Hey, Tina. It's Jo Jameson."

„Raven? The biker girl?" the girl answered surprised.

„Yeah, it's me. Listen," Jo started but was cut off by Tina.

„I haven't heard about you in years. What's going on with you?"

„I'm fine. But I have to ask a favor."

„Are you in trouble?"

„Not me. Listen, one of my friends got some serious hits and she was…" Jo swallowed hard before she said. „She was raped."

„God. My shift ended but I'll wait for you," Tina said.

„Thanks," Jo sighed, ending the call. „We can go."

„They will see the bruises on her face," the chief whispered to Jo as they went out to the car.

„I know. I'll find out something."

Jo paced in the waiting room when Clay, Jax and all of the guys crowded into the hall. The scene made her remember that night again.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jo ran through the hospital, looking for her godparents or anybody who could tell her what happened with Jax. Finally, she saw them, gathering around a doctor._

_„He will be fine. The bullett didn't hit anything important and it went through his arm. We gave him some very strong painkillers so he won't be up for hours."_

_„Thank you," Gemma nodded._

_Nobody realized Jo was also there until Opie saw her, taking a sharp intake of air._

_„Jesus, what the fuck happened with you?" he looked at her horrified._

_„Nothing," Jo said, her body shaking with pain, barely standing on her legs._

_„Who did this to you?/You gotta see a doctor./He's even going to regret he was born."_

_Everybody talked at once and Jo felt it was too much. Gemma saw she was about to pass out._

_„Shut the fuck up all of you," Gemma yelled at them and they went silent at once._

_„You have to see a doctor, honey," she stepped to Jo._

_„I don't need a doctor. I just wanna be with Jax when he wakes up," Jo said in a small voice._

_FLASHBACK END_

She panicked, not knowing what the chief told them. If he told them the truth, Gemma would kill both of them. But the guys probably wouldn't be there if they knew the truth. They already would be out, hunting down those bastards who hurt Gemma.

„How is she?" Clay asked.

„I hope better than her car," Tig said. Jo realized the chief probably said to them Gemma had a car accident.

„She'll be fine. They have to run few more tests and she can go home," Jo lied without blinking.

„What did you even do here?" Jax asked.

„We wanted to go shopping," Jo shrugged, looking away. She hoped Jax lost his talent over the years to say she was lying because if he didn't, they were screwed. „I'll go, check her out."

„Thanks for everything," Jo said to her friend.

„It's okay. I'll call you with the results," Tina hugged her and left.

„They are here," she said to Gemma.

„Oh, that bastard," Gemma cursed.

„No, no. He didn't say anything or at least not the truth," Jo said, trying to calm down her godmother. „We were here to shopping and you crashed the car."

„Smart," Gemma nodded.

„You know you will have to talk about this," Jo sat next to her.

„Eventually," Gemma looked away.

„Sooner rather than later," Jo said, hugging Gemma. „I'm sorry."

_FLASHBACK_

_„I told you not to hang with that bastard," Jax practically yelled, causing Jo to wince. „What the hell is wrong with you, Raven?"_

_There was no point in this argument. Jo didn't want to talk about it. What happened had happened, they couldn't make it back._

_„I'm sorry, Jax. I can't do this anymore," Jo said, tears filling her eyes._

_She sat all night in Jax's room, waiting for him to wake up. She had time to think over everything. That time was enough for Jo to realize she didn't even know who she was. She was nothing without the club, without Jax. That had to change. She had to find herself, to figure what she wanted to do with her life now that she finally accepted the fact Jax didn't want her the way she wanted him._

_„What are you talking about?" Jax watched her dumbfounded._

_„You, me, the club, everything," she ran her hand through her hair. „I don't even know who I am without you. I've gotta find myself."_

_„Did you hit your head?" Jax asked irritated, glaring at her. „If you start to talk about the American dream, I'll call a doctor."_

_„I'm leaving, Jax," Jo raised her head to meet Jax's eyes._

_He stared at her motionless, her statement seemed to shock him so much he even forgot to yell._

_„Jax?" Jo watched him, her hands cluncing the end of the bed._

_„Fine," he shrugged in a way what showed he could care less._

_„That's it?" Jo narrowed her eyes, disappointment and rage mixing in her voice. „Fine?"_

_„Yeah, fine," Jax glanced away. „ Do whatever the hell you want. Go find yourself."_

_FLASHBACK END_

„Do you need a ride?" Jax asked when Jo left Gemma.

„No. My car is here," she answered.

She was dead tired. She only slept about an hour before the chief called. What happened with her godmother... Jo realized she didn't see the backsides of their life when she was younger. For her SAMCRO was family and nothing bad could happen until they were together, now she had to realize she was way wrong.

„I'll send one of the guys to take it home. You look ready to pass out. I'm not going to let you drive like this," Jax stated, putting his arms around Jo's shoulders. Jo didn't try to resist, she just let Jax guiding her through the hallways because she knew he was right. She was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everybody! I'm sorry about the delay and that this chapter is so short but I've got a nasty flu and it's hard to think straight. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Dareia**

**CHAPTER 6  
****WHO ARE YOU?**

"Thanks for bringing me home," Jo smiled at Jax, getting of the byke.

"Anytime," he said, watching her moving toward the house. "Raven?"

"Yeah?" Jo turned back to him, waiting for him to continue.

"You will stay, won't you?" he asked, glancing away like he was afraid of the answer.

Jo swallowed hard. Yes, she thought about it but decided to leave because she wasn't sure if Peter could approve if she stayed. However, now that Jax asked it, seeing how much he needed him, she wasn't so sure anymore. And of course, there was Gemma, too. Nobody knew what really happened to her, she would need somebody who could help her.

"Yeah, I will," she nodded, turning toward the house again, only to find Peter standing there.

"You will what?" he asked with an edgy voice.

"I have to stay," Jo sighed, brushing her hair out of her face, nervously.

"You don't have to do anything, Joanie" Peter raised his voice in disbelief. "You can just come home and that's it."

"You don't understand, Peter," Jo shook her head. She couldn't explain without revealing the truth about Gemma.

"Jesus, she was right," Peter exhaled loudly, running his hand through his hair.

"Who was right about what?" Jo looked at him dumbly.

"That you won't ever leave this hell hole again," Peter yelled at her, losing his temper.

Jo took a step back, her eyes widening. She was shocked Peter would talk to her like that. It was something she didn't know how to deal with. They had never even fought before. Their relationship was always calm, solid, they could always make a compromise without arguing.

"Calm down, man. Don't you talk to her that way," Jax said in a low, dangerous voice, stepping next to Jo.

"Stay out of it, Jax," Jo said, knowing Jax stepping up like her knight would only cause her more trouble. "Peter, listen…"

"No, you listen to me, Joanie," Peter glared at Jax, then looked back at her. "You realize your wedding will be in less than 2 month, don't you?"

"Of course, I'm aware of it," Jo answered, annoyed. "But Susie is in charge, I don't even have a word about it. I only have to keep my weight and be there."

Susie, Peter's sister made it quite clear she wanted to plan the wedding. Jo only had to choose the dress and other than that she didn't have more word about what her wedding would be like. But she hadn't got a problem with it. She was even thankful Susie would do everything because the truth was that she never liked those kind of big occasions. If it was up to her, they would marry in a church, with no one there. But of course, that was out of question.

"I don't even know you," Peter threw his arms in the air.

"What are you talking about? I'm Jo, the girl you met at university," Jo said, not understanding entirely what Peter meant.

"No, I don't know Jo, I only know Joanie and I don't know where she is or that she is even real."

Jo couldn't answer to that. She just stood there stunned, watching him get into the car and driving away, not knowing what to say or think. What if Peter was right and the last 10 years of her life was fake? What if he was right and she was always the biker girl, she just pretended to be someone else? No, that was stupid. She loved Peter, things had just gotten a little complicated lately. They would deal with it somehow.

"He's a jerk," Jax smirked, putting his arm around her shoulder, entering the house.

"No, he's not. I guess, it's just too much for him," Jo sighed, starting to make coffee. „This side of me, the club, you…"

"He'd better learn to deal with me," Jax said, leaning against the sink next to Jo. „I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I'm your best friend," he stated it as a matter of fact, giving a kiss to Jo's cheek.

"I wish it would be that easy..." Jo muttered.

"It is that easy. You belong to me. End of story," Jax shrugged, lighting a cigarette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everybody! Thank You, Thank You for the reviews, I swear I feel better everytime I get a new one :) Hope you enjoy this! Avoid getting a flu, they're nasty! Dareia**

**CHAPTER 7  
****GROW UP**

Jo turned in the bed restlessly. She couldn't sleep a single minute, her mind was full of Peter. She tried to reach him all day but he didn't answer the phone. In the end Jo could understand him. After all probably he thought she bailed on him. On the other hand she was also angry at him. She might not be the perfect girl he thought she was but Peter should understand her reasons. When Susie was in trouble – what meant her boyfriend cheated on her, nothing as serious as what Jo had to deal with – Peter did everything in his power to help her.

Jo stiffened, alarmed immediately when she heard a car stopping in front of the house. The guys were out, dealing with business so she was on her own, knowing nobody would be there to protect her if anything happened. Not that she really needed protection. She reached under the pillow for her gun when she heard a knock on the door. She tip toed to the door quietly, without turning on the lights.

„Who is it?" She asked, gripping the gun, firmly.

„It's me… Peter," came the answer and Jo let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

She put the gun on the small table next to the door and turn on the light in the hall before opening the door. Peter looked at her, then his eyes fell to the gun on the table.

„God," he murmured, closing his eyes as he turned away.

„It's only for being guard," Jo said, mentally cursing herself for leaving the gun in sight. „Do you wanna come in?" she asked, clearing her throat.

„Yeah," Peter nodded, moving past by her.

Peter sat to the table, Jo stood against the sink, falling into an awkward silent. Jo lighted a cigarette, causing Peter to raise an eyebrow.

„Okay, this is insane," he said finally, watching her breathing out the smoke.

„I know and I'm sorry you had to realize I'm not perfect," Jo said looking straight into his eyes. „But you wanted me to come back. Now the cat is out of the box and it might not be pretty and you might not like it but this is also me."

„Joanie…" he sighed, standing up from the table.

„It isn't about you not being perfect," he took the cigarette from her hand, dropping it into the ashtray, lifting her chin up so he could meet her gaze.

„It's only that…," he swallowed, trying to find the words. „It feels like you shutting me out… Like you slipping away fast and unstoppabbly."

„I'm not," Jo blinked, taking Peter's hand into her own. „You know I love you."

„I'm not so sure about that anymore," Peter glanced away.

„What? How can you say that?" Jo asked with wide eyes. Sure, she knew it was rough for Peter but she thought her feelings are very clear for him.

„What about Jax, Joanie?" He asked, watching her intensly.

„Jax is…" Jo wanted to explain how they were only friends but the voice of her cell playing 'Smoke On The Water' cut her off.

She shuffled uncomfortable, knowing it was Jax. Jo stood there unmoving, gazing the phone on the table and Peter in front of her, trying to figure out what to do.

„I should get that," she said quietly, moving around Peter, feeling his eyes on her back.

„I'm here," she answered the phone, turning to Peter, seeing him staring out of the window.

„We need you in the clubhouse, now," Jax said, hurridly and Jo could tell he was in a car.

„Why exactly?" she asked back, annoyed. She wasn't one of his pets. If he said jump, she wouldn't ask how high.

„Because I asked you, dammit," Jax said irritated, the noise of the others coming through the line.

„You commanded, didn't ask. There's a difference…" she wanted to continue but Jax cut her off.

„Bobby got shot. So please, Jo, would you be so nice to come to the clubhouse?" Jax said, mocking her.

She moved her gaze to Peter again, sighing.

„Yeah, I'll be there," she ended the call, clearing her throat. „I gotta go."

„What happened?" Peter asked, watching her pulling out the bag she kept the first aid stuff from under the skin.

Jo looked up at him, throwing the bag over her shoulders, trying to choose between truth and lie.

„One of the guys fell with the bike and you know how they are, not fan of hospitals and all," the words rushed out of her rapidly. „We'll finish this when I'm back, okay?"

Peter eyed her cautiously, obviously not entirely believing what she said.

„Peter?" Jo asked an eyebrow.

„Yeah, go," he said, looking away.

„I'll try to hurry," Jo gave a kiss to him, starting out.

* * *

„You know old man, next time you wanna see me, just give me a call," Jo patted Bobby on the shoulder after getting rid of the bullet.

„What? Don't you appreciate what I'm willing to do for you?" Bobby laughed, taking a huge sip of whiskey.

„Of course I do. I might even marry you," Jo giggled, standing up when her phone buzzed in her pocket. 'One new message', she read on the screen.

'You need some time to come clear. It's the best if we don't talk for a while. Call me when you're ready to let me in. Peter'

She stood there, completely forgetting about the world around her.

„Hey, baby girl, can you check out Jax, too?" Gemma stepped to her, bringing Jo out of her daze.

„What?" she looked up from the phone, dumbly.

„Jax got a cut on his forehead, it should be cleaned," Gemma said slowly. „Are you alright?"

„Peachy," Jo put the mobile back in her pocket, moving to Jax.

She sat down in front of him, avoiding looking at him. She was beyond pissed about everything and just wanted out.

„It will sting," she said, pouring antiseptic on a ball of cotton, pushing it against the wound on Jax's forehead.

He flinched a little but the face what Jo wore bothered him more.

„What's the matter?" he asked, studying her hard features.

„You're done," she said, practically kicking out the chair from under her as she stood up.

„What the fuck?" She heard Jax's cursing under his breath.

She grabbed her bag and rushed out, knocking everyone out of her way, knowing she would explode if anyone said a single word to her.

„Jo!" Jax's voice came from behind her as she pushed the door open.

The chilly air hit her and she breathed in deeply, the fresh air cooling her slightly.

„What the hell happened?" Jax asked, finally catching up with her.

„Nothing," Jo glared at him before starting to her car.

„What's going on?" Tig watched cautiously as she passed by him with Jax hot on her heels.

„You know, Jax, I was wondering why Tara isn't here," Jo turned to Jax suddenly, her eyes throwing lightnings at him.

„What?" he stopped in half step, staring at her dumbfounded.

„You know, your girlfriend who just happened to be a doctor," Jo answered, throwing the bag with the first aid stuff in the car, circiling the chain of her post bag around her fingers.

„I don't see how that's important now but she doesn't wanna get involved with club business," Jax answered.

„Oh, so princess still doesn't want her hands getting dirty. How sweet," Jo snorted.

„She doesn't wanna get into this shit. So what?" Jax threw his arms in the air.

„Great. You even like it, don't you?" Jo glared at him. „Funny how it doesn't seem to be a problem with me. It's just fine for Jo to get her hands bloody, to put the weight of the world on her shoulders. Just ordering Jo around because, hey this is Jo, she belongs to you, right? Well, let me enlighten you, Jax, I don't belong to you, never did because you never wanted me. And about Tara? I think it's ridiculous how she can't accept the club because you are the club. If she doesn't love SAMCRO, she doesn't love you."

„You sound like Gemma," Jax said, glaring back at her.

„Have you ever thought maybe because we're right?" Jo snorted.

„No. I think that's only because you're still jealous," Jax snapped back.

„If you think I'm still a jealous little girl, then I'm not the one who has to grow up, Teller," Jo said, tearing off the chain from her postbag, throwing the ring from it into Jax's face before getting into the car, shutting the door loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

**And yes, I finally got myself together to write something. Thank You all so much for the reviews, new alerts/faves, I can't even tell how much it means. Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 8  
****APOLOGY STARTS WITH A SORRY**

„Hey," Opie greeted Jax who sat at his bike on the yard of the garage.

„Hey, what's up?" He looked at him, taking a gulp of his cigarette.

„You shouldn't have told Jo that she was jealous. Man, the girl is pissed beyond imaginable," Opie shook his head.

„Say something new I didn't know," Jax rolled his eyes.

Jo wasn't the only one who was pissed. He might shouldn't have said Jo was jealous but one, he truly thought that was part of the truth, two, she acted like a child, spitting the same old story in his face. Not to mention, what the hell that meant she didn't belong to him because he had never wanted her. The hell not. Jo Jameson was a part of him as much as his tattoo, or even any of his ribs.

„And what are you going to do about it?" Opie glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, waiting for an answer.

„She will come around sooner or later," Jax shrugged. She always did, he didn't see any reason why wouldn't she do now.

„Peter wants to take a break. She risks everything for the club," Opie added with an edge in his voice what caused Jax glaring at him.

„It's for the best. What's his face isn't the man for her," he answered, not even trying to hide the fact he would be very pleased if Peter left for good.

„Who is?" Opie asked back, raising an eyebrow.

Who is? The question haunted Jax all day after the little chat with Opie. He didn't know the answer but Peter wasn't the one, he knew that for sure. He stopped the bike in front of the house, taking a huge sigh as he started toward the door. Dealing with an angry Jo was something what terrified even him.

He opened the door, music filling the air. 'Sweet Child O'Mine' played loudly and he smiled when he entered the kitchen. Abel sit at the table, Jo danced around him, singing along with the radio, making his son grinning at her. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Jo's every move.

„This always remind me of you," he said, seeing Jo's body stiffen with his words.

„Don't sneak up on me," Jo growled, lowering the volume of the radio.

„Did I scare you?" Jax chuckled, walking to his son, giving a kiss to his cheek.

„No. But I almost throw a knife right to your heart," Jo lift up the knife in her hand, causing Jax to smirk.

„About what happened," he cleared his throat, leaning against the cupboard. „We were both stressed. Let's forget about it."

Jo moved her gaze to him, her hand tightening around the knife. He could swear she would be more than happy to cut off his balls.

„I brought this back," he put the ring next to her, expecting Jo to reach for it instead she narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

„Screw you," she glared at him, tossing the ring away. „I don't need it."

„So I still get the cold shoulder…" He groaned, putting the ring in his pocket. „It isn't like I chased your man away."

He saw her shoulders tensing before she pushed the knife to the table angrily. That move reminded Jax of his previous thought and that Jo shouldn't ever have a knife in her hands when she was pissed.

„Dammit, woman, talk to me," Jax raised his voice, hitting the table frustrated. „I apologized, what else do you want?"

„Nice move, Teller," she groaned when Abel started to cry, taking the boy in her arms, leaving the kitchen.

„By the way," she turned back to him, eyes burning with anger. „Apology starts with a sorry."

Alright, he was a jerk, no news there. What was new that Jo wasn't willing to put up with his crap. That made Jax thinking about how he missed to see the changes in Jo. She wasn't the little girl anymore who hung on every word he said. No, she became one hard headed woman, just like Jax knew she would. He just had to get used to the thought, starting to accept Jo grew up and he couldn't treat her like a kid anymore.

Sighing when he heard the back door closing, he stood up, following Jo outside. He found her sitting on the steps, cigarette in her hand. Her body tensed when he sat down next to her, lighting a cigarette.

„Sorry," he said. That was hard but what had to be done had had to be done.

„Whatever," she murmured, avoiding to look at him.

„Opie told me about Peter," he added, trying to make Jo talking. „He's an idiot."

Jax truly thought the man was an idiot. What kind of man would let a woman like Jo alone? Obviously, the guy was out of his mind.

„In a way he's right," Jo shrugged. „I can't tell him about the club and he knows I keep things away from him. So he's got every right to question me. But he's a real patriot, what right is right, what wrong is wrong, no middle way. And we all know what you do is illegal."

The weight of her words pushed down on him. The loyalty she had for the club was unbelievable. Jax didn't know anybody else, except Gemma of course, who was as faithful to the club as Jo. And he knew it wasn't only because she felt like she owed them. No, she loved the club as much as he loved it.

„You know, I admire that in you," Jax put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

„What?" Jo asked, looking up at him.

„Your loyalty," he gave a kiss to her forehead. „That you jumped back on the screwed up train without hesitation."

„I didn't," Jo protested, moving out from under his arm. „This is not permanent."

He watched Jo leaving, swallowing hard. Not permanent. Jax knew she didn't intend to stay but he hated she kept saying it, hated to even think about the time when she would leave to marry that blue blooded lawyer of hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**I loved writing this so much, I hope you'll like reading it, too. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jodes1511 and her friend, who I hope will get better soon.**

**ps.: I suggest to listen to the song 'Stay' by HURTS while reading this. Also, the chapter highly related to the Def Leppard song with the same title, 'Personal Property.**

**CHAPTER 9  
****PERSONAL PROPERTY**

„Grumpy much?" Jo sighed, as Abel spitted out his breakfast for the fifth time. „Never mind. Me, too, buddy."

She took the plate away from Abel and put it in the sink. She was tired, stressed and frustrated. Another week past and she was still in Charming, trying to gather together her courage to face Peter.

Jo couldn't ignore Gemma because she needed to talk to somebody but thankfully at least she managed to avoid Jax. She hadn't got the patience or strenght to deal with him. That last fight and Jax's words were like a slap in the face. Jo still couldn't believe he dared to say that bullshit to her. She was always well aware what an arrogant jerk Jackson Teller could be but that was way beyond forgivable.

„I'll miss you so much," she kissed Abel on the cheek. „But I gotta go home."

She decided the best way to deal with the situation was to leave Charming and to leave for good this time. Of course, it would be hard to make Peter forget about the club but if she never came back, he wouldn't got any reason to push for information. It wasn't the best plan in history but she was running out of time.

„This is your home," Jax stepped in the kitchen, startling Jo with his unexpected presence.

„Didn't know you were here," Jo said, not entirely getting what Jax did there.

After their 'heart-to-heart' chit chat with Jax she tried to avoid him at all cost. He didn't try anything to reach her so it was all good. If Jax didn't want to talk to her, that just made it easier for her because she didn't want to talk to him either. Everybody was happy. So why was he there now?

„This is my house. Sorry if I disturb you," he glared at her.

What the hell? Now what did she do? For a moment Jo almost thought with that comment about home Jax meant she should have stayed. Clearly, that wasn't true. And anyway what would it matter if he wanted her to stay? That wouldn't change anything.

„Are you hungry?" Jo asked, not wanting to get in a fight with Jax and scare Abel again.

The only answer she got was a half shrug as Jax sat to the table. She started to make a sandwich for him. The silence unnerved her and she turned into business mode.

„I found a baby sitter so you don't have to deal with it. She'll be here tomorrow morning. Also, she already met Gemma so grandma doesn't have to be worried," Jo put the plate in front of him, trying not to notice Jax's hard stare. „I made a list about what Abel eats and what he hates. Also, I did the laundry so you don't have to deal with it for at least a week."

„You didn't have to do all those crap. I'm not completely lost without you," he growled, pushing out the chair from under him, rushing out.

„Well, you're welcome," Jo made a face, flinching by the loud voice of the shutting door.

* * *

„What's his problem?" Jax heard his mom asking as he stormed out of the clubhouse.

„They argued with Clay again," he heard the answer before stepping out to the yard.

He cursed under his breath, lighting a cigarette. It was the nicest way to put that his relationship with Clay became rocky in the last months, then there was Tara who convinsed herself he cheated on her so they were on non-speaking terms and if those weren't enough, there was Jo, too.

Damn girl was about to bail on him. She was about to make the biggest mistake of her life and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Then she had to go all caring on him at the morning and he lost it. He wanted to talk to her, maybe even try to make her stay but then it pissed him off Jo thought he depended on her.

But now he was about to go to her. He needed her opinion about the club, and about Clay. That was a small thing to ask now that she was about to leave them behind for good to live a sweet cherry pie life with Mr. Perfect. He would only need a few minutes of her time to analyze the situation. It was probably a bad idea but he got nobody else to turn to. Plus, Jo always understood him like no one else.

He stopped the bike in front of Jo's. She walked out with a box in her hand, narrowing her eyes when she saw him. The rain slowly started to pour but the dark grey clouds rolled on the sky and lightnings shine them every now and then, there would be hell soon.

„What, you couldn't let me go without one more yelling session?" she dropped the box in the trunk.

„I'm not here to yell," he groaned. Dammit, the girl could get under his skin as no one else, he thought.

„And you aren't even avoiding me. That's just impressive, Teller," she said, glaring at him.

Avoiding her? She arrived everyday after he left, then took of at night before he went home. He did want to talk to her but she made it clear she wasn't interested in anything he got to say.

„I wasn't the one avoiding you," he snapped, following her to the house. „I would have talked to you but you didn't even give me a chance."

„Have you ever heard about cell phones?" Jo growled, pushing past through him with an other box in her hands.

„Yeah and would you have picked it up?" he followed her hot on her heals.

„No," she dropped the box at the ground angrily. „But you could have tried."

„I don't wanna fight. I need your help," Jax tried to cool himself down. He wasn't there to pick up a fight, he reminded himself, focus on talking, not yelling.

„Of course," Jo snorted. „You need my help so you find me. What a surprise."

„What the hell is your problem?" he asked heatedly. He was about to lose it again.

„You, Jackson Teller," she pointed at him angrily, starting out. „You are my problem. But I'll go home and get married and forget about your sorry ass forever."

„Don't walk away from me!" Jax yelled, stomping after her. „You hear me, Jo? I'm not going to let that happen."

Jax didn't know what was happening only that he would do anything to stop Jo. There was no way she could be happy with that rich asshole.

„And what are you going to do about it?" Jo turned to him, her eyes burning with rage.

They became soaking wet in only a few seconds by the huge raindrops what fell from the sky unstoppably. The storm surrounded them, lightnings exposing the sky, loud thunders filling the heavy air.

„You can't marry somebody just to piss me off," Jax shouted angrily.

What the hell was wrong with her? It was obvious she didn't love that miserable lawyer, she just couldn't.

„I know it must be shocking for you but you aren't the center of the universe, Jax."

„He isn't the right guy for you and you know it, too," Jax threw his arms in the air, trying to beat some sense into Jo's head.

„And who is? You?" Jo screamed at him. „You are a selfish bastard but I'm done with you," she stated stomping her feet on the ground like a child, starting to her car.

„I'm not letting you go, Jo," Jax started toward her, grabbing her wrist before she could open the car, turning her to face him.

„Let go," Jo struggled as he pulled her closer to him. „Jax!"

„No," he stated, his lips attacking Jo's agressively.

When words didn't work, action should take the place. Jo tried to push him away, but he wasn't about to let that happen. She needed to understand he couldn't let her go, not again. After only a few moments she stopped resisting and melt in his arms. Good, Jax thought, lifting her into his arms, starting to the house. Mine, the terrifying, possessive thought repeated in his head over and over again. He would make Jo forget about that moron and show her who she really belonged to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everybody. I am so sorry that I didn't update for weeks but my laptop died in a terribly tragic way and I got no chance. This is an extremely short chapter but I promise there'll be more this week. Thank You for your patience. Enjoy, Dareia**

**CHAPTER 10  
****BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

Jo watched the sleeping man next to her breathing in and out, his chest moving calmly. She chose not only a man, but a whole life style. Only time would tell if she made the right decision or the biggest mistake of her life.

She wasn't sure which one was it. Her possibilities couldn't be more different. She could live the real 'American dream' with Peter, marrying him, working as a successful lawyer, then having kids with him, having a great life in a perfect world. On the other hand, there was Jax, a screwed up, emotionally instable man with no actual stability to count on for the future.

Choosing the easy way out and living the perfect suburban life with Peter or choosing Jax and with him a lifestyle where the most you could hope for that he wouldn't get into jail or get shot. A decision what would effect the rest of her life.

Jo didn't think about it much. The decision was made in a blink of a time. Or if she wanted to be honest, she thought about it in her whole life but only this time she could decide.

„I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head," the man said in a sleepy voice, pulling her closer to his body.

She sighed, letting her head rest on his shoulder and vowed that she would live with her decision, nothing would change her mind.

* * *

Jax started to wake up slowly, feeling somebody watched him.

„I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head," he said in a sleepy voice, reaching for the woman next to him, pulling her closer to his body.

She sighed, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He knew his life changed for good. There was no going back this time. He lost something but got another thing for it. He realized he never got any other possibilities, it was always Jo or Tara. Only time would tell if he got what he wanted or made a huge mistake.

He was on and off with Tara since high school years. He always thought she would be the perfect woman for him. But he also knew she hated the life he lived, hated the club and everything what came with it. Still, he cottoned to her because he thought he loved her and wished she could accept him the way Jo did.

Jo... Never before he thought about her as a woman. She was 'just Jo'. He didn't even know when he started to think about her as somebody who could replace Tara. She wasn't only better than Tara, she was the best he could ever hoped for. She understood him in a way nobody else could.

But the decision wasn't made by him this time. Almost for the first time in his life, Jax had to give the right to Jo's hands. It was all up to her to choose. She was a smart girl, always knew what to do and if she made up her mind there was no man or god who could change her mind, not even him. He should trust in her decision, only he wasn't sure if it was the best for everybody.

„I love you," the woman kissed him softly, her hand caressing his face softly.

„I know, Tara," Jax sighed, glancing away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas for all of you :) Nothing is there to say other than enjoy reading :) Hugs and kisses for everybody, Dareia**

**CHAPTER 11  
****SOMEDAY WHEN I STOP LOVING YOU**

Jo stood in her breath takingly amazing Vera Wang wedding dress in the middle of a bridal salon. She stared at herself in the mirror, mesmerized by her own looks. She was like a princess. The dress was everything what a girl could dream of, her pretty diamond ring shining on her hand.

She was lost in the perfection of the moment. She let herself relaxing, enjoying the ever so rare peaceful time, letting Sarah run crazy circles around the salon, trying to find fitting shoes. It was one of those times when she knew something would happen very soon and blew her away.

„Your cell rings for the hundreds of times," Sarah growled, putting the mobile in her hand, impatiently.

Well, that was it, Jo noted mentally, her peaceful moment was gone. She looked at the screen with a sigh and almost dropped the phone. She could feel the blood running out of her face as she stared at the screen.

„Are you alright?" Sarah watched her concerned.

„Yeah," Jo closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts together.

„Are you going to answer that?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

That was a good question. Was she? Surely, if Gemma called something bad must have happened. Jo didn't hear a word from Charming ever since she left weeks ago in the middle of the night. Obviously, her godmother was so pissed at her, she didn't want to hear about her ever again. But now she called.

Jo had to answer it. Terrible thoughts raced in her mind. What if Jax got hurt? What if something happened with Abel? What if those disgusting bastards attacked Gemma again? There were countless of possibilities what could have happened. She needed to know if something went wrong.

„Yes?" Jo moved a few steps away from Sarah, getting some privacy.

„You need to come home," her godmother's demanding voice answered on the other end of the line.

„What happened?" Jo asked, her hand shaking with fear of the worst.

„I can't tell you through the phone. We need a lawyer."

Jo closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Thanks God, it's just prison, she thought.

„I…" Jo wanted to say she was on her way but Gemma probably thought she was about to say no.

„Don't even start it," Gemma cut her off, angrily. „I know your wedding is this weekend and I don't give a shit about it. If you have to, you'll call it off so you can come home, then you'll do it, Jo."

It was huge, Jo could tell it. Something was really off in Charming.

„Is it really that bad?"

„I wouldn't have called you otherwise after the way you left."

She could hear the anger in Gemma's voice and knew it was true. Like she thought, she wasn't one of her godmother's favourite at the moment.

„I'll be there as soon as I can," Jo ended the call and started out of the salon.

„Hey, Miss, you can't leave in the dress," the saler watched her with wide eyes, Sarah standing next to her.

Jo forgot about her dress and everything. Her family needed her, nothing could be more important than that. She looked at her soon to be sister in law, her eyes full of questions.

„I'm sorry," she started to struggle with her dress before the older woman stepped to her, helping to get out of it.

„Joanie, what's happening?" Sarah watched her nervously.

„My family is in trouble," she answered, finally stepping out of the dress and starting to put on her own clothes. „Don't worry, I'll be back for the wedding."

She grabbed her purse and started out, hurridly.

„I have to go home," she stepped back to Sarah, hugging her.

„But Joanie... Peter…" Sarah stood there stunned.

„Just tell him I love him," Jo answered already half way out of the salon.

Jo sat in her car, driving like a maniac to get to her aim soon. Her mind also raced crazily. Peter was coming after her, saying he would help if it was needed, though of course Jo knew that wasn't true. Their conversation about her sudden leaving was anything but calm.

„Joanie, where the hell are you?" Peter raised his voice on the other end of the line.

Jo could understand him but there wasn't anything she could do to make him believe this wasn't about Jax, it was about her family.

„They need a lawyer and I'm good at it," she answered with a steady voice.

„I'm going after you," Peter used such a firm voice, it surprised Jo. „If they are in trouble, they can use me, too. And we are better together."

Jo didn't miss the double meaning of the last comment but decided not to react to it. If they weren't better together, she wouldn't be ready to marry him.

„Thank you," she sighed, pretending it was a good thing for Peter to accompany her.

Of course, in a way it was. Peter was a great lawyer and she bet they needed every help. On the other hand it was risky to let him get deeper into her world. But she knew if she said no, it would have ended their relationship and she didn't want to call off the wedding like her godmother suggested her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, this is only a filling chapter before the huge things what await us in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, Dareia**

**CHAPTER 12  
****WHO'S THE BOSS?**

„Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Peter asked concerned.

They stood in front of the prison. The first thing Jo did when she arrived to Charming was to talk with Gemma about what happened. Peter just came in time to go with her to the police station. Like she suspected the club was in a deep shit. The most they managed to pull out with Peter was to get the guys out of prison on bail.

„No, I think it's better if I go alone," she shook her head and started to the gates.

A guard escorted her among the cells. She wore her usual black suit with matching black high heals, her bag with the papers for the case in her hand. She had been to jail a lot, it wasn't intimidating for her at all. She felt confident. She was a lawyer, she knew what to do.

Jo couldn't believe her eyes what she saw when they finally reached the cell where the club members were closed up. Jax and Clay fought like they were possessed. She was aware their relationship became rocky lately but this was unacceptable. The club was in trouble and they decided to „work out" their problems now. Just what they needed.

„Stop it for fuck'sake," she yelled at them, seeing nobody was about to stop them.

Like she hoped, she got everybody's attention on her immediately. There she stood, feeling her anger rising in her as she watched them.

„What the hell do you think you are doing?"

„What are you doing here?" Jax narrowed his eyes, brushing some blood off his face.

„Saving your ass," Jo answered, not caring about Jax's glares. „But maybe I should just leave you all here, seeing you have so much fun."

„We don't need your help," Jax turned his back on her.

„Oh, really?" Jo snorted. „So you'd rather rotten here than take my help. Classy."

„Could you manage anything?" Clay cut off their conversation.

„We need money to bail you out. That was all I could do," Jo sighed.

„Yeah, well, the problem is we don't have money, ace," Jax growled.

„The problem is you are a jerk, Teller," Jo said, glaring at Jax's back. „I will figure something out."

In her mind she tried to list the options she got. She didn't have too much money, at least not enough to bail them out. Except… Except if she used the money she saved over the years. She never even thought about touching that money but this was an emergency. They couldn't stay there too long before somebody tries to kill them or they kill each other.

„Okay, I saved some money through the years, I hope that'll be enough. If not, I still have friends I could ask."

„Don't bother. Go home and get married. We don't need anything from you. We can manage this alone," Jax pointed at her angrily.

„I can see your inner alpha is about to come out," Jo narrowed her eyes. „Well, let me tell you something, Jackson Teller. I've got an alpha in me, too. Do you know what it says? It says that you are in there and I'm out here. So I call the shots and you shut the fuck up and suck it up."

„Joanie, you can't be serious," Peter stared at him in disbelief.

„They need that money and I don't use it anyway," Jo shrugged.

„Of course you don't use it. That's why it's called saving. You saved it for the times when you need it."

„Well, I need it now," Jo answered.

„Hey, baby girl," Gemma stepped in the room, Tara on her side.

„Gemma, hey," Jo greeted her, glad that her godmother ended their argument with Peter, even if she brought Tara along. She was Jax's girl, Jo reminded herself.

„How are they?" Jo could tell Tara was really worried. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she always thought. Maybe she should just give her a chance.

„Not too well," Jo answered. „We gotta get them out of there."

„Okay. Have you got a plan? Do you need anything?" Gemma asked.

„A bank," Jo rubbed her temple. „I have the money to bail them out."

„I'm going for a walk," Peter rushed out, shutting the door behind him.

„Is he okay?" Tara asked, looking at the closed door.

„No. He doesn't think I should waste my savings for this," Jo sat down on the couch.

„He will never understand," Gemma nodded, thoughtfully, glancing at Tara.

„Yeah, like either I will ever understand, right?" Tara glared at her.

„I didn't say that. But if you feel like that…"

„Okay, just don't start a fight. This isn't the time," Jo growled. If she could put up with Tara, her godmother could manage, too.

„Right," Gemma nodded in agreement. „Let's concentrate on getting them out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everybody, happy New Year :) I hope you will like this chapter. The end is near :sigh: I will answer the reviews for the previous chapter, new year laziness, sorry for that. Enjoy, Dareia**

**CHAPTER 13  
****BECAUSE OF YOU**

Jo and Peter laid next to each other silently. Jo got the money, paid the bail, the guys were free and Peter didn't talk to her. Two days before her wedding she wasn't on speaking terms with her fiance. That was just rich, she thought.

She was about to say something but the silence was broken by the voice of a speeding car on the street. Jo acted faster she ever thought she was capable of.

„DOWN!"

She screamed at Peter, pushing him off the bed. Jo heard him yelling something but she could only see the flashing lights, the bullets flying throw the window, the breaking glass. She heard everything like she was somewhere closed up, like she wasn't even there. Everything happened too fast. Adrenalin pumped in her veins as she rolled off the bed, grabbing her gun and starting too shoot without actually seeing her aim.

She felt a stinging pain in her right arm before everything went silent, the lights went out and it was dark. Everything became calm, like nothing happened in the very last moment. The only thing she could hear was her own panting.

„Peter?" She asked, terrified a bullet hit him. „Peter?"

Jo walked to the other side of the bed, turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

„Did you get hit?" She asked, trying to see if there was blood on him anywhere. He was pale, green maybe but no blood, at least she didn't see any.

„Peter?" He might be in shock, Jo thought to herself. God, what had she done? „Look at me. Are you okay?"

„No, I am not, Joanie," Peter yelled at him, pushing her away as he stood up. „I almost died! How the hell could I be okay? I almost got shot!"

„But you didn't," Jo followed him hot on his heels. „No blood, no foul."

„Jo?" Opie rushed in, yelling.

„We are okay," she sighed, rubbing her temple as she put her gun on the table.

„No, we are not. You are bleeding for God sake," Peter shouted at her, pointing at her arm.

Jo and Opie both looked at her arm. She didn't even realize what happened. There was only a moment of pain and the adrenalin in her system didn't let her care about it. The bullet barely touched her. It wasn't anything what would concern her.

„We have to call the police and ambulance," Peter stated, pacing in the kitchen.

„I don't think that would be a good idea," Opie said, probably also seeing Jo's injury wasn't a serious one. „I called Clay, they are on their way with Gemma."

„No police, no ambulance," Jo said as she bent down for the first aid kit.

„What?" Peter looked at her in disbelief. „Are you out of your freaking mind? You got shot."

„I can take care of my arm and cops have gotta do nothing in my house," Jo stated.

„Cops have gotta do nothing…" Peter started but was cut off when Gemma and Clay entered.

„Are you alright, baby girl?" Gemma ran to Jo, worried while Clay went to Opie, trying to get to know what happened.

„Sure, the bullet slightly hit me," she shrugged, cleaning her wound before putting a boundage on it.

„Jo?" Jax rushed in, pushing Peter out of his way.

„I'm okay," Jo rolled her eyes, taking back the first aid kit to its place.

„God dammit woman, you scared me."

Jax hugged her tightly and Jo held onto him for dear life. Jo inhaled deeply, willing the forming tears away from her eyes. The adrenalin running down in her system the realization she could have died hit her hard.

„I really am fine," she sighed, blinking away the tears as she let go of Jax, not even realizing his arm was still around her waist.

„What the hell happened?" Jax asked, angrily, tightening his hold on Jo.

Everybody started to talk at once. Gemma, Clay and Jax all wanted to know the details of the attack, Jo and Opie tried explain, the situation was more than chaotic. Only Peter stood there silently, just watching them without a word for a few minutes.

„That's why you did everything," Peter said in a hollow voice. „How could have I been so blind?"

„What are you talking about?" Jo looked at him dumbfounded.

„He's the reason you did everything," Peter shook his head.

„I don't understand," Jo swallowed hard, getting a terrible feeling about what was coming.

„Yes, you do, _Jo_," Peter snorted. „The medical studies, the law school, everything. You knew you would come back, you knew he would need your knowledge eventually."

„Peter, you are in shock," Jo said with a firm voice, stepping to Peter. Surely it was just the aftermath of the shooting.

„You did everything, everything only to come back and live this screwed up life with him. Every step you made was for him."

„You don't know what you are talking," Jo stared at him, stunned.

„I'm perfectly aware of what I say, for the first time since I know you, I see who you really are," he yelled, pointing at Jo angrily. „Once a biker's slut, always a biker's slut."

Peter could barely finish his sentence and Jax was on him, sending him on the floor with a right hook. He started to hit him again and again before Opie and Clay managed to get him off the other man.

„I'm out of here," Peter said, trying to stand up.

„Don't touch me," he yelled at Jo when she wanted to help him.

„Peter…" Jo whispered, taking a step back.

„It would be time for you to admit I was right," he glared at Jo before walking out.

„Peachy," Jo growled, collapsing on a chair.

She was shocked. Ironic enough, not because her fiance broke up with her two days before their wedding, or that he called her a biker's slut but because of the truth of his words. The truth she hid even from herself in the last 10 years.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everybody. Here's the new chapter. Not much happening I know but I still hope you'll like it. Here're 2 pics how I imagine Jo:**

**i140 dot photobucket dot com/albums/r22/Dareia_album/20090211valentint9 dot jpg**

**i140 dot photobucket dot com/albums/r22/Dareia_album/gp_IMG_0551 dot jpg**

**CHAPTER 14  
****BACK IN BLACK**

„I would have been completely fine," Jo noted, closing the door behind her. „If they've wanted to kill me, they would have killed me."

„I'm not gonna take risk with you," Jax stated, dropping his hoody to the couch.

„I'm touched by your concern," Jo snorted, grabbing the hoody and took it to the coat stand.

„Now what's your problem?" Jax turned to her, narrowing his eyes. „If I'm correct, I wasn't the one who bailed on you again."

„But you were the one who didn't follow again," Jo glared at him. „And sorry if I'm not jumping around happily after I was shot at and my fiance broke up with me."

„Like it's my fault that coward wasn't ready to fight for you," Jax rolled his eyes.

„Oh, because you are so different, right?" Jo smirked, irritated.

She started to think it really was a mistake to agree spending the night ar Jax's but he wasn't about to compromise and she wasn't in the mood to fight. She was tired and wanted to sleep.

„Was he right?" Jax asked, suddenly.

She stared at him. The question caught her off balance. Did it even matter if Peter was right? No, she decided.

„I'm tired," she said, grabbing the t-shirt what was left on the couch and started to the bathroom.

„Raven," Jax grabbed her arm, stopping her.

„Get your hands off me," she glared at him.

Jax opened his mouth to say something but Abel's crying stopped him. He sighed and let go of Jo, going to check on his son.

After changing Jo laid on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position without rolling off and pulled the blanket what she found tighter around her body.

„What are you doing?" Jax asked with an irritated tone, stopping next to her.

„What do you think? Trying to sleep," Jo rolled her eyes. She just wanted peace. Why the hell he couldn't leave her alone?

„Stop being a baby and come to bed," Jax, started to pull her up.

„I'm not going to sleep in the same bed with you," Jo tried to pull away.

„I'm not going to sleep on the couch and I certainly won't let you sleep here. So it's a great thing I didn't ask your opinion," Jax said, pulling Jo after him to the bedroom.

„You are such a dick," Jo growled, but didn't resist.

„And you are a bitch. We are even," Jax shrugged, hopping on the bed, raising an eyebrow when Jo just stood there.

„Whatever," Jo rolled her eyes, giving up the pointless fight and got in the bed.

She laid as far from Jax as it was possible. It wouldn't do any good if she just gave into her instincts and did what she craved deep inside. She could hear him growling before his arms found her under the sheets and pulled her to his body.

„I hate you," Jo whispered, trying to steady her breath.

„Good, I hate you, too," Jax pulled her even closer. „Sleep."

Even if she didn't like the position she was in, she started to relax and felt safe so close to Jax. It didn't take more than a minute and she was fast asleep.

Jo started to wake up slowly. She needed a few minutes to realize where she was and it was Jax's arm around her waist, not Peter's. The sun was barely up, there was only dimn light in the room. She pushed Jax's arm away, trying not to wake him and tiptoed out.

She made a coffee, light a cigarette and sat at the table, trying to gather her thoughts together. Let's face it, Peter was right. Even if she didn't do it on purpose she did everything for Jax. Well, suburban life wasn't meant to be her anyway. She was a biker girl. She tried to deny it for 10 years, tried to deny her true self only because she was too stubborn to admit she made the wrong decision by leaving back then.

She sighed when she heard Abel started to cry and went to his room, hoping Jax wouldn't wake up. She still wasn't in the mood to talk to him. After all, she might have left but damn, did he try to get her back? Of course no.

„Hey, pumpkin'," she lifted up Abel and started pacing up and down with him. „How about we go and buy something for you and for me, too?"

Jo had a great idea to make her preoccupied. Now that she decided to get back to her old self she couldn't do it with half ass.

„I will take that as a yes," she giggle when Abel smiled at her.

Jax held his arm out, trying to find Jo only to realize she wasn't there. He got out of the bed and started to look for her. If she escaped, he would kick her ass. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of the hair dryer from the bathroom.

He stopped in the door. Abel sat on the floor, Jo drying her hair. Her black hair. Jax let her gaze wander over her body. He liked his t-shirt on her, Jax noted mentally. He wouldn't mind waking up for this sight every morning.

„Now that's why Auntie Jo got her name," Jo smiled proudly at his son, turning off the hair dryer.

„Nice," Jax noted, leaning against the doorframe.

„You should stop sneaking up on me," Jo rolled her eyes, lifting Abel to her arms. „Let's have some food."

„Good thought, I'm starving," Jax agreed, following Jo to the kitchen.

„I'll get it," she sighed when they heard a knock on the door.

„Tara," Jo groaned when she saw the other woman standing there. „Come on in."

„Morning," Jax greeted Tara.

She looked like she was about to explode in any minute. Jax wondered what he'd done now what made her so pissed.

„Is it true they tried to kill you yesterday?" Tara looked hard at Jo, making Jax wondering where she headed with this.

„Yes, it was wonderful," Jo nodded, as she waited Abel to swallow his food.

„Why did they want to kill her?" She moved her gaze to Jax, angrily.

„I dunno, she's close to me," he wriggled his eyebrows.

„Probably closer than me," Tara snorted.

„Oh my God, you can't be serious," Jo stared at her in disbelief and Jax shared her feelings. „You don't mean you're jealous because I almost got killed."

„I only meant that it's funny how you are the target and not his girlfriend," Tara glared at her.

„You know Tara, you are sick. But if you want it that much I can shoot you anytime," Jo grinned wickedly at her.

„Yeah?" Jax answered his phone, glad it cut off the upcoming catfight. He had to go to the Club. He would deal with this later for once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everybody. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I don't know when the next chapter will come but I'll try my best. Hold on and thanks for the reviews.**

**CHAPTER 15  
****HEAVEN IS 10 ZILLION LIGHT YEARS AWAY**

Jo knew at the moment she stepped between the two men, she would be the one ending up hurt and she was right. Damn, Jax got a killer punch, she cursed mentally. Wow, she saw stars in front of her eyes. Her face would be ugly in a few hours.

„Jo?" Jax and Opie yelled at once, Opie catching her before she could hit the ground.

„Fuck, that hurt," she growned. Why did she have to step in between them? Oh, yeah because she loved them both and couldn't stand watching them killing each other. Pff, she should have.

„What the hell is wrong with you?" Jax yelled at her.

„I'm fine, thanks for asking," Jo rolled her eyes. Really? That's all he could come up with? What the hell is wrong with her?

„I'll get ice on it," Opie murmured, seein her face already had started to swell.

„Why did you have to get in the way? Did you lose your mind?" Jax kept shouting at her.

This was just peachy. She sat on the dirty pavement, her left eye so swollen she couldn't see and that idiot just kept picking up on her.

„Can you just stop it?" She yelled back. „I wasn't going to watch you two killing each other."

„So you'd rather let yourself get beaten," Jax threw his arm in the air.

„Well, it worked, didn't it?" Jo smirked.

„Here, put it on your face," Opie croutched next to her, handing her a bag of ice.

Sweet Lord, that felt good. She should avoid mirrors for a while, Jo noted.

„I'm sorry," Opie muttured under his breath.

„You weren't the one puniching me," Jo shrugged, trying to force a smile on her face.

„Now blame it on me," Jax said irritated.

„Opie, I..." Jo sighed, ignoring Jax comment, trying to find the words how sorry she was for Donna.

„You knew it?" Opie stood up, taking a step back, looking at her horrified.

Jo didn't answer, there was no need for words. Yes, she knew and it killed her, just like it did with Jax.

„I should have known. If he was in it, of course you knew," Opie said before turning to leave.

„That was absoulutely unnecessary," Jax noted, holding out his hand for her.

„He would have figured it out anyway," Jo shrugged.

„Dinner will be great," Jax growled, helping Jo up.

„No wonder, it'll be unforgettable," she sighed.

„What the hell happened to your face?" Gemma stared at Jo when she arrived to the dinner.

„I met a column in the afternoon," Jo answered.

„A column?" Gemma raised an eyebrow.

„Doesn't matter. We've got bigger problems than my bruised face," Jo said, walking to the table.

Everybody was there. The atmosphere was heavy, tention could be cut. The night was quiet for a while right until the moment Opie arrived and all hell broke apart. Jax and Clay started to argue, Opie threatened he would leave the club. The dinner finished with a shouting session.

Jo was the only one who saw Gemma was about to lose it and she was right. The elder woman tried to reason with them, screamed at them but nothing worked.

„I've got raped," she screamed, dropping a huge plate full of food on the table.

That did it. The room went silent, all of them staring at her.

„What?"

„The night... When Bobby got out," Gemma said.

Jo respected her Godmother so much for being so strong, telling her story without trembling. She wondered if she could ever be that tough. Probably not, she noted. After the truth was out, there was no going back. There would be war, all of them knew it.

Jo sat in the club, shooting whiskey when Oppie appeared next to her.

„This is going to be nasty," Opie said, sitting next to her.

„I know," Jo nodded. „Women and the kids will be all here tomorrow. I called everybody."

„Good idea," Opie said, pouring some whiskey, too.

„Yeah, can't leave them vulnerable."

„Where is Jax?" Opie glanced at her.

„He's with Tara," Jo snorted. „She's got a melt down after Gemma told what happened."

„You knew about it, right?"

„What do you think?" Jo laughed without humor. „I know about everything."

„You should be the head of the club," Opie smiled at her.

„Hell yeah, I would deserve it," Jo smirked. „I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Donna."

„I would have done the same," Opie shook his head. „But what the club did..."

„I know," Jo sighed. „You won't leave, will you?"

„No," Opie answered after a good amount of time. „They're my family, no matter what happened."

„Yeah, you can try to run but you'll always belong to here. I just know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey All! Extremely short chapter, I know and sorry about it. The end is near, so hold on, next chapter will be better (at least I hope so). Thanks for your patience. Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 16  
****RE-OFFENDER**

Jo swallowed hard, looking around herself. All the women and kids were there, standing in the parking lot, waiting for their man to ride in to the mouth of death. Abel slept peacefully in her arms, while she tried hard not to think about what could happen.

She got a terrible feeling but she knew she couldn't let it master her mind. Being scared and worried to sick was absoulutely understandable. The fear she felt was natural, Jo kept repeating it to herself. There was no need to freak out, everything was going to be fine.

„Hey," Jax stopped in front of her.

„Hey you," she swallowed, trying to steady her voice.

Jax didn't need to know how terrible she felt. Jo bet Tara already told him how she hated every minute of his life and that she wanted him to leave the club, yada, yada.

„Sorry about that," Jax murmured, brushing Jo's bruised face lightly.

„I went for it," Jo shrugged, trying not to shiver by his touch. Damn, how she hated to love him, she groaned mentally.

„Where is Tara?" Jo asked, looking around to find the other woman.

„Gone," Jax answered with a shrug and an 'I could care less' expression on his face.

Jo stared at him in disbelief. How could she be such a bitch? Leaving her man in the deepest shit. Typical. And why didn't Jax seem to be angry or hurt?

„And you don't mind?" Jo raised an eyebrow, balancing Abel on her arms.

„Better for everybody. This life is not for her, too much danger. I told her to go. She doesn't deserve this," he explained, reaching for his son.

Jo felt her blood boiling. Tara didn't deserve this? That was just rich.

„But I do?" she asked with razor sharp voice.

„I didn't mean it like that," Jax growled, irritated.

„Mind to share how did you mean it then?" Jo narrowed her eyes. „Just because for me, it sounded like that. She deserves career and normal life, while I deserve the fear, the death and whatever comes with you."

Jo knew she should have been happy Tara left, even more because Jax sent him away but she couldn't let it go. Even if the decision was made by her, Jax was the one who pulled her back into his life. He should have realized it was not natural she was there, she gave up everything for coming back.

„Jax," Opie called him before he could answer.

„Listen, we'll talk about this when we get back, okay?" He sighed, trying to find Jo's gaze.

„Whatever," she shrugged.

„Be careful," Jax sighed, patting a kiss on her face, handing her Abel. „And don't go anywhere without protection, or I'd feel better if you didn't go anywhere at all."

„I'll call the NSA everytime I gotta pee," Jo rolled her eyes.

„I meant it, Raven," Jax glared at her before getting on his bike.

„Okay, okay, no going anywhere, gotcha," Jo glared back at him.

„You shouldn't have let him go like that," Gemma stepped to her. „He isn't going for a drink with his buddies. Nobody knows what will happen."

Jo glanced at her Godmother. Hell, how could be such a bitch? Anything could happen and that anything included her biggest fear, as well, losing Jax for good. She might be angry at him but could she live without him? She tried and failed, didn't she?

She swallowed hard, watching the club members riding away on the dusty road, a cold shiver running over her spine. What if they never saw each other again?


	17. Chapter 17

**God, sorry for the delay again. My life is kinda messed up lately. I swear, it would deserve a book. Anyway, read my blog if you're interested. cathartically-sarcastic dot blogspot dot com**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 17  
****DON'T CRY**

Laying flat on the cold floor Jo wondered how bad was her situation if she heard Axl Rose singing 'Don't cry' in her head. Probably awfully bad, she noted mentally. Damn, she was dying. If that was the case why Jax didn't come closer? She heard him yelling but he seemed to be so far away and he kept going further and further. How she knew she would end up like that one day.

FEW HOURS EARLIER

„I'll pack in the car," Jo grabbed some bags from the cart, balancing Abel on her arm.

„Thanks, baby girl," Gemma smiled at her.

They went out for supplies, given it was damn hard to stay put for both of them. Jo hated just sitting there, while the others fought a life or death battle. The disadvantages of being woman, she groaned mentally. She was also stressed because of the way they seperated with Jax. She acted juvenile and in times like that, it was a huge mistake. That wasn't gonna happen ever again, if there would be another time.

But the point was the guys were alright. No blood, no foul. Well, no blood from their side. She decided she would talk to Jax when they got back. They had to sit down and talk to each other like grown ups do and not like two spoiled brat.

„I forgot the meat," Gemma said. „You go back, I'll follow in a few minutes."

„Are you alright, Gem?" Jo watched her Godmother cautiously. She acted strange, like she saw a ghost, or something. Jo didn't know what but something was wrong with her.

„Sure, I'm fine," Gemma smiled at her reassuringly, not that she could make Jo believe a word she said.

„Who is that?" Jo asked, following Gemma's gaze. Her Godmother watched a young woman.

„She was there," Gemma answered.

„Gemma..."

„Get in the car," her Godmother ordered.

„I don't like this, you know," Jo said, putting Abel to the car.

„You don't have to worry. Go home, I'll be there in no time. Half Sack, go with her."

The first thing Jo did when they arrived back to the house was calling Jax. She got a feeling Gemma got in deep shit. She shouldn't have let her go alone after that bitch.

„Jax, it's me."

„You okay?"

„Yeah, it's Gemma..." Jo stopped in midsentence, a gun pointing at her.

„Jo?" She could hear Jax's voice on the other end of the line.

„Give me that," the man waved at her with the gun. „And drop the guns."

She glanced at Abel. Damn, she could make a run for him but Abel could get hurt and she would never forgive for herself.

She handed the phone to the man. Jo could tell their situation was anything but good. Whoever was this idiot he was about to lose his mind.

„Life for life, son for son," he growled, putting a knife to his throat.

„Jesus," Jo whispered. „He's just a kid."

„I don't give a fuck. You killed my son, I kill yours," he waved with the knife.

„Dude, I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it is, got nothing to do with a baby," Jo said, trying to keep her cool, and make him talk until she found out how to get out of this shit. She was sure Jax was on his way but he might be too late.

„It's got everything to do with him. The Sons will pay for his death," he talked incoherently. Jo thought he lost his mind, surely the man was shocked and nuts.

Alright, she thought to herself. This must end. Nobody threatens Jackson Teller's son, not in her presence, not now, not ever. The dude was so caught up rambling about his son and revenge and all that bullshit, Jo thought they would have a chance against him. When he put Abel to the chair Jo saw their chance coming. She glanced at Half Sack, nodding toward Abel slightly.

The plan was simple, she would distract the crazy dude until Half Sack got Abel out and took him as far as he could.

„If you think you will make this out alive, you're wrong. Fucking wrong," Jo smirked. She reached behind her back, pretending she got a gun at her waitsband.

„What the hell are you doing?" The man yelled at her. „I wanna see your hands."

„Chill, dude. There's nothing in my hands," she said, leaving her hand behind her back.

„That's enough," he growled, moving toward Jo.

Jo jumped on the opportunity and grabbed his hand with the knife in it. Everything happened so fast, it was a big rush. Jo yelled at Half Sack to take Abel while she fought with the man. She saw Half Sack running out with the baby and let out a sigh of relief, loosening her grip slightly. Suddenly she felt something strange. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for a moment.

There was a sharp pain in her stomach. Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the floor. The man stared at her for a moment before turning to run away. Jo didn't understand what was happening, her mind was clouded, she couldn't think. Pain, dizziness, and the smell... She moved her hand to her stomach, touching it slightly, feeling the wetness. She already knew what happened before she saw the ugly red color on her fingers.

She pulled herself up a bit, trying to reach her phone on the table but fell back, all her strength leaving her body. After a whole eternity she heard a bike arriving and tried to sign she was there but she couldn't move, nor she could make any kind of noise.

„Jo!" Jax yelled, entering the house.

Laying flat on the cold floor Jo wondered how bad was her situation if she heard Axl Rose singing 'Don't cry' in her head. Probably awfully bad, she noted mentally. Damn, she was dying. If that was the case why Jax didn't come closer? She heard him yelling but he seemed to be so far away and he kept going further and further. How she knew she would end up like that one day.

„You hear me, Jo?" It was a paradox, she thought Jax leaned over her but he still seemed to be far away. „Don't you dare die on me!"

Not planning, Jo wanted to say but instead of words she coughed hard, her body trembling. It was cold, why did everything feel so cold? She was tired, so fucking tired, she could barely kept her eyes open.

„Don't sleep, Jo, you gotta stay with me," Jax shouted at her again.

Just closing her eyes wouldn't hurt for a few moments couldn't hurt...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for all of those who had faith in me, and that I would once finish this story. I apologize that it took me more than a year to get to the bottom of this, I won't look for excuses, I'd rather just apologize for all of you who read the story. Thank you for everyone, for all the support I got from you. I hope you enjoy the last piece!**

**Dareia**

**CHAPTER 18**

Jax paced up and down restlessly not being able to stop even for a second. It was his fault. Everything was his fault.

If only he had let Jo go, she would have been alright now, a crazy man wouldn't have stabbed her, she wouldn't be laying there on that awfully white bed, in that awfully white room with her eyes closed, she wouldn't be there between life and death.

If only he hadn't been so damn selfish, she would have walked down between the benches instead of being caught in the crossfire. The image of Jo laying on the floor, her top being colored with disturbingly red blood, her eyes closing slowly, her chest not moving anymore… The feeling of her lifeless body in his arms, her pale skin, almost turning blue as he carried him to the ambulance car.

It had been two days since she hadn't woken up. It had been two days of leaving hell. The doctors said she would be up when she was ready but when that time would come they did not know. She suffered some serious damages in her body, let alone her system was without oxygen for almost 5 minutes.

But she was a fighter, Jax knew that. She would not give up. Joana Jameson was not the kind who would let go that easily. No, not his Jo. If she took all the hurt, and pain he caused her, and still didn't give up on him, she would definitely not give up on life.

She almost gave her life for his son, didn't even think about what might happen with her if she jumps in front of that crazy man. The only time when Jax wasn't there next to her bed when Opie called, telling they got the guy. Jax gave him a slow, long death battle, with a knife. He wanted the man to suffer as Jo suffered, and as he suffered because of what that man did.

Jaxed pulled a chair close to the bed, reaching for Jo's hand, squeezing it lightly. It was only the two of them, he made it clear for everyone, even Gemma that they were not welcomed. He needed some time to be with Jo, even if she wasn't conscious.

For a moment he thought Jo squeezed his hand back. His eyes moved to her face, trying to see if she showed any kind of sign that she was about to wake up. Her eyes slowly started to open, her lips parting slightly.

„Abel," she whispered roughly, her eyes still half shut.

Jax jumped from his seat, yelling for the doctors that Jo was about to wake up. It took about half an hour, or so for the doctors to check her out. While the doctors ran some tests, Jax called Opie, asking him to tell everyone that everything seemed to be fine with Jo. No brain damages, thank God, her system made it through without any long term problems, except for the nasty scar on her stomach. A reminder of how she almost died.

After the doctors were done, it was only the two of them in the small room. Jax standing at the end of her bed, Jo sipping her cup of water carefully, neither of them willing to look at the other.

They both said, and did things what they shouldn't have but this time with Jo almost losing her life, it was different, something had changed. They weren't kids anymore, and they had to make a decision of what they wanted finally. They both felt it, they both knew it was time to make up their mind.

They lost way too much time because of being stubborn, because of being proud, hurting each other when in all their lives they were the only ones for each other who they could count on.

„I'm sorry," Jax whispered.

He was thinking about this a lot, what would he say when Jo woke up. The best he could come up with was letting her go. He could not let this happen again. He couldn't bare Jo getting hurt, or even die because of him.

Jo didn't answer anything, just glanced away. She couldn't even look at him. No wonder, she must have been mad at him.

„Once you are out of the hospital, I give back your money, and you can go," Jax said, moving his eyes to her.

Her body tensed by his words, her eyes slowly moving to him.

„Excuse me?" She asked with a confused face, her voice still rather rough.

„I said you can go, Jo. I won't hold you back anymore."

Jo just stared at him like he lost his mind. Jax wondered what that meant, why she didn't say anything.

„You want me to leave?" Jo asked finally, looking hard at him, raising her eyebrow.

„Jo, you were right, you deserve more, not this, not being scared all the time when you will die, when you have to save someone, when you have to go into jail to get us out. I was selfish, I should have let you go, and never call you again," Jax explained, pacing up and down.

„Are you trying to tell me again what to do, Teller?" Jo asked, letting out an annoyed sigh. „Because that's not gonna happen. I'm grown up, I am completely capable of deciding what I want with my life. My life is you, Abel, the club, Charming. If you don't want me, that's alright as well but I am not going anywhere, and that's it," Jo stated, her gaze glued to Jax.

He just stared at her, not completely sure if he heard her right. Surely, she wouldn't want this life, no normal person in their right mind would want this. Maybe she did have a brain damage after all, Jax thought.

„Jo, listen, this life is…"

„My life, our life Jax," Jo cut him off before he could finish what he started. „This is they way we live, this is what I grew up in. I have a family here, and I want nothing else."

„You surely ain't little Raven anymore," Jax laughed softly, moving next to Jo, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

„Glad you realize that finally," Jo smiles, closing her eyes.

„Thank you," Jax whispers, watching Jo slowly dozing off.

This was it, Jax thought to himself. Finally, he would have the support, the love he was looking for in all his life, he would have a home he always dreamt of. He would marry the woman he loved, and get the Club back to it's place where it belonged. Together, with Jo at hise side, they could do it, he knew.


	19. AN

**A/N: I would like to say thanks for all of you who read my story, especially the people who waited more than a year for me to finish it finally. All your support, the feedbacks mean a lot for me. Thank you again!**

**Dareia**


	20. Epilogue

**Hello Ladies. Because some of You asked for an epilogue, here you go. I hope everyone will be satisfied with this. Thank you for everything again :)**

**Dareia**

**EPILOGUE**

The sun is high on the sky, the air is hot and humid. A smile appearing on my face as I watch my kids running around in the parking lot of the garage. 10 years ago at this very same day I almost died. In that moment when the knife entered my body, shocking my body, my mind at the same time, all I could think of was what would happen if I didn't die.

What would happen if I had the life what I always wanted. If I had Jax, became an old lady, be there for him, for the club, for our family, no matter what would happen.

Now I knew the answer for all those questions. Through the years, through all the sorrow, the pain, through the loss of beloved people, through betrayals, and rivers of blood finally, we were at peace.

I didn't have to be afraid anymore of my baby girl, Daisey running around on the yard, and getting caught in the crossfire, Abel getting kidnapped, Jax getting arrested… me being stabbed to death.

Those times were behind us. Jackson Teller finally reached his aim, what he was working so hard for, what he craved for in all his life, he cleaned the club, and could live the life he always wanted to, surrounded by friends, brothers, kids, and a devoted wife.

He didn't become his father, fighting for something better, and die trying. He managed what Thomas Teller couldn't reach, and with that Jax found his peace of mind.

The sound of bikes broke the relative silence. Daisey stopped in midstep, starting to bounce up and down, squealing happily „daddy, daddy". Abel of course, being the grown man he was, tried to keep his cool, though, I could see the excitment on his face, realizing his dad was finally home.

The guys stop in the parking lot, Jax being jumped by baby girl right away. Even after the hug, she refused to let go of his leg, so he had to carry her around. Abel tried to give him a hug, getting through Daisey, letting Jax know right away he got into the football team, and was praised by the coach big time.

Finally, my husband turned to me, and walked to me slowly, still carrying our daughter on his leg. He pulled me up with one swift motion, giving me a knee shakening kiss, the kind of kiss what always reminded me he still loved me, I still belonged to him like I always did in all my life.


End file.
